Nightmare
by WithDemonWings
Summary: A multi-chap follow-up to Darkness. Harry has fallen ill, what has Dumbledore done now? Slash. Mentions of violence, swearing, callous humour I think and overused plot cliches. HP/DM, RL/SS, CW/LM. Now with creature!Harry.
1. Monster

_All right, here it is the long awaited final instalment to the Umbrella series. This I have decided will be a multi chapter fic namely because I want to get each part out as I write it and also because um well there is no other reason... _

_Anywho... enjoy part one of Nightmare._

**Nightmare**

The small child cowered in the corner of the yard trying to stay out of the rain as much as he could. He was shivering violently and his bare skin prickled in the cold wind swept the even colder rain over him in waves. A thin trail of blood dripped from his chin as he bit his lip to keep from crying.

A tall dark shadow loomed over the boy suddenly, 'I'm sorry Daddy!' he cried unable to stop himself in time.

The man sneered before backhanding the young boy who tumbled into the mud, the man then delivered a swift kick to the boys ribs and he couldn't help but cry out in pain. The boy watched the booted feet of his father walk back into the house as his vision blurred then faded to black.

.......

A child a few years older than the first watched helplessly as his father brutally beat his mother calling her filthy names. The boy wanted to help but one of his arms had been broken by his father and the other was chained to the wall. He was utterly useless as his father took a rather large kitchen knife and began to carve into his mother. His mother didn't scream just stared listlessly at the boy who was screaming for her. His father silenced him with a smaller kitchen knife to his thigh.

.......

A teenager no more than 16 lay in front of a monster and his master. He was shaking and his voice hoarse as he let out another scream as he was lit up by the Cruciatus curse.

'You scream beautiful my boy,' the master crooned as the tip of his wand touched the flesh of the boys forearm. Another scream filled the air as black ink marred the pale flesh. A grinning skull with a grinning snake.

.......

'Where are they?' the master asked again dragging the tip of his wand down the young man's hip dangerously close to his penis.

'I don't know,' the young man rasped between sobs, 'I swear I don-' his reply was cut off as the master shoved something the young man had no idea what, into his already torn anus.

'Please, no more,' he whimpered as the master continued to play with his toy.

......

'…_will be born as the seventh month dies…' _

He ran, there wouldn't be pain this time, he would tell the master this and there would be no pain.

The man tried in vain to block the pain as his master used him viciously and violently.

.......

A mad cackle as several curses hit him at once, he knew there were broken bones and he would probably never walk without a limp again if he ever got the chance to walk again. He had no idea how but he managed to find the pin on his cloak and grasp it in one gnarled hand, 'home,' he managed before he was once again engulfed in curses before the portkey activated and he disappeared.

.......

'SEVERUS!' the voice cut through the mad cackling and the terrified screaming.

'No, please no more…' he mumbled.

'Severus, you're safe,' the voice murmured. A calm soothing hand ran through his hair and a hand rubbed his stomach and chest from behind.

Severus made a noise of disagreement. 'It's just memories, just bad memories. They can't hurt you not anymore.'

'Remy,' Severus moaned desperately.

'Hush, I'm here Bear,' a gentle kiss to his temple, his hair, his shoulder, 'I'm here.'

Severus rolled over in the arms that held him and managed to burrow into Remus as well as wrap himself around Remus. Remus gave a soft sigh and continued to mutter to Severus.

After a while Severus startled Remus but speaking softly but calmly, 'I adore you Wolf,' he said softly nuzzling the neck in front of him. Remus hold on Severus tightened minutely.

'And I you bear,' he replied kissing whatever part of Severus he could reach.

'I'm sorry I woke you,' Severus said softly.

'I'm not, I hate seeing you suffer,' Remus replied.

'Remus,' he began but Remus cut him off.

'It's too late or too early for this, I don't know which one so can we please argue in the morning about your inability to ask for help?'

'Thank you,' Severus replied.

'You're welcome, now can we please go back to sleep?' Remus asked stifling a yawn.

..o

There was a soft knock on Remus open office door, looking up Remus found Severus standing in the doorway.

'Severus,' Remus beamed greeting his lover with a chaste kiss.

'I just wanted to let you know that after lunch I'll be heading down to Hogsmeade.' Severus returned the kiss as he slammed the door as he heard giggling from the hall.

'Do you want some company? I'm sure Draco can handle the class this afternoon.' Remus offered.

'No, it's…' Severus searched for words almost ashamed of why he was going into the town in the first place. Remus waited patiently for Severus to speak, while the man was incredibly vocal in bed and when he was distributing insults like candy when it came to personal matters he still had a hard time opening up to Remus. He sighed finally, 'Poppy knows a counselor in town and has recommended I see her and has made an appointment. For me.' He added in case it wasn't clear.

Remus smiled, 'good, it'll do you a world of good.'

'You're not mad?'

'Why would I be mad? Sometimes it's easier to talk to someone you don't know then someone you love.' Remus replied.

'I don't deserve you.'

'Maybe not but that doesn't mean I don't get to enjoy you,' Remus replied pushing the man onto his desk and straddling his lap. He pushed his hips into Severus',

'Oh my retinas!'

'Speak or get out Draco,' Severus glared at the blond in the doorway from his spot under Remus.

'Have either of you seen Harry I can't find him anywhere?'

Remus stood pulling Severus up with him, 'where did you lat see him?'

'The great hall, we were eating and I realized I left my Runes essay in the dungeons. I was finished so he told me to go get it. He never showed up for Runes.' Draco replied, his worry colouring his voice.

'I'm sure he's fi-'

'Remus I can't find – oh good your both,' Minerva found Draco, 'all here,' she amended.

'What's wrong?'

'It's Harry,'

'Where is he?' Draco asked desperately.

'The infirmary,' the three men shot off to the infirmary leaving Minerva standing alone in Remus' office.

She shook her head and tossed some powder into the floo, 'honestly it's like they forget they're wizards sometimes,' she mumbled as she flooed to the infirmary.

She beat the men there by a few minutes, and she watched amused as they burst into the infirmary, they all began to ask for Harry.

Draco noticed the boy on the bed, 'Oh Merlin,' he breathed taking in the boys appearance, he was sweating profusely but he was chalk white and shivering, 'what's wrong Madam Pomfrey?' he asked, no matter how many times she insisted he call her by her first name he wouldn't.

'I don't know, I can't get an accurate scan.' She replied with a sigh.

'What happened?' Severus asked watching Draco pull a chair close to Harry's bed and take his hand.

'He was eating with Seamus and Neville when he suddenly got incredibly nauseous. When he stood up he was dizzy but he managed to bolt to the bathroom where he promptly passed out.' Neville and Seamus brought him hear.

'Do we know what happened?'

'No but Neville said that Harry commenting on the pumpkin juice tasting off,' She handed Severus a glass jar, 'he kindly collect a sample of Harry's vomit for us.' She smirked as Remus and Severus stared at the glass jar.

'Doesn't he chew anything?' Severus commented absently tilting the jar.

'He also brought Harry's cup,' she said with a faint smirk, handing Severus the charmed cup and taking the plastic container from Severus.

'This isn't Harry's vomit.' She said to the men's confused look.

'What is?' Remus couldn't help but ask.

'It's some of Hagrids rock cakes,' she replied setting the container on the table behind her, 'but don't tell him that,' she added absently.

'Is he going to be okay?' Draco asked looking up at the three adults.

'If we can find out what happened to him.' Poppy replied with a gentle squeeze to his arm before she left them.

Severus sighed and leaned down and brushed a kiss to Harry's sweaty forehead he murmured something to the boy before straightening up. 'I better start the analysis,' he kissed Remus, 'you'll keep me posted?' Remus nodded, of course. With one last look to Harry Severus swept from the infirmary and stalked to the dungeons.

Remus sat on Harry's other side, he mimicked Severus, 'it's one thing after another with you isn't it?' he murmured. Draco let out a small laugh.

..o


	2. Down With the Sickness

_Part 2 – Down with the Sickness_

It had been four days since Harry had been brought into the infirmary unconscious. Draco had only left to bath and when he absolutely positively no way he was getting out of going to class. When Draco wasn't by Harry's side one of the half dozen other people he trusted was there.

Seamus would regal Harry with stories about how Ron, Hermione and any other Gryffindor that had screwed up at some point in the day. Neville would go on about what they went over in class that day. Remus and Severus, sometimes together sometimes alone would talk either about each other or about James and Lily. Lucius would sit with Charlie and the redhead would often tell Lucius stories about when he had met the young saviour. While several students from other houses, Luna, Blaise, Hannah to name some, would come down to see Harry, leaving some sort of gift for him. Apart from Neville and Seamus none of the other Gryffindors came anywhere near the infirmary.

Apparently Ginny, Ron and Hermione were threatening everyone to not see Harry lest they want to sleep in the hallway naked. They were also told not to go to a professor namely because nothing would be done because the Tarnished Trio had Dumbledore on their side.

No one was sure what was wrong with Harry because whenever Poppy would try to scan him the results would come back unintelligible or the spell would rebound on who ever cast it and any potions they tried to give him his body would just expel, that wasn't ever pretty.

On the fourth night Draco who hadn't been able to sleep in the dungeons where he'd been banished to by Poppy, had made his way under his own invisibility cloak to the infirmary. He was about to pull off said cloak when he heard someone talking.

'... and we can't have that now can we? Oh no Mister Potter, you are far too unstable and far too dangerous in your natural form,'

Draco was suddenly stuck on "natural form." What the hell was going on? He gently pushed open the door enough to look inside Harry's private room. Where the hell were Remus and Severus?

He didn't notice the two unconscious bodies on the floor as he watched as Albus Dumbledore preformed a magic suppressing curse and a couple more spells he didn't recognize. His eyes wide he backed away from the door, a groan caught his attention and he finally noticed Remus and Severus on the floor it looked as if Remus was coming to.

'No,' he mumbled weakly.

'Oh yes I'm afraid Remus.' Dumbledore said, '_stupify_,' he cast with bored flick of his wand, The red light slammed into Remus and his slid backwards slamming into the wall.

Shit, Draco knew he was no match for the headmaster so he turned and fled from the infirmary.

A few minutes later he was pounding on the door to Professor McGonagall's office hoping it like Severus office was connected to her private chambers.

Just as Draco was about to give up and go find his father the door swung open revealing a dishevelled Minerva who could only gaped at the empty hallway.

Draco pushed past her startling the witch before he pulled off the cloak. 'I think I know why Harry won't wake up,' he panted.

'What? Draco what are you doing out of bed? It's almost one in the morning,' she stated both concerned and irritated.

'I couldn't sleep so I went to see Harry, when I got there I heard someone talking and it was Dumbledore and he did something, then he knock Remus out again and oh Merlin he's going something to Harry. He's why Harry's sick!' Draco blurted almost incoherently as he paced Minerva's living room.

'Drink this Draco,' she thrust a cup of tea into his hands.

'No, I don't want it, I don't want to be calm or to sleep,' he replied pushing the tea back to her with a glare.

'It's just tea, French Vanilla tea,' Minerva replied guiding him to the couch. He took as sip as he sat down.

'Now care to try again as to why you are out of bed? I only caught about every third syllable,' Minerva asked pouring herself a cup of tea.

'I just told you what happened and you offered me tea, I thought you were Scottish not British,' Draco huffed.

Minerva surprised him by laughing, 'Mr Malfoy, Draco, I know your scarred and worried sick about your boyfriend but unless we have proof and not just the word of a 16 year old who has always thought the headmaster was a crackpot there won't be much we can do. So, from the beginning, slowly and coherently please.'

'Can we please go to the infirmary, Remus might be hurt and I want to check on Harry, whatever it was the Dumbledore cast on him it work, Harry didn't reject his magic.' He said setting his now empty cup down.

Minerva agreed, from what she had heard she realized that maybe she should have taken Draco to the infirmary sooner.

When they arrived they found Poppy rushing from her private quarters and heading to Harry's room. 'Merlin's ghost what are you doing here?'

'I saw Dumbledore doing some sort of ritual spells over Harry.' Draco replied leading the way to the room.

Poppy and Minerva both hurried to the room, afraid of what they would find.

'That doddering old meddling obnoxious irritating egotistical old man! He locked me in my room, I heard the alarms going off and I tried to get out but I was trapped in my own room.' Poppy fumed as she tended first to Remus then to Severus. Remus would have a bad headache for a day or two and both would be a little stiff but otherwise they were both alright.

'What happened?' Remus asked holding an ice pack to the back of his head.

'Albus Dumbledore stunned you then preformed ritual magicks on Harry at one point you woke up then he stunned you again sending you into the wall.' Draco replied, giving an abbreviated and more coherent version.

'Oh,' Remus replied before he closed his eyes, 'Ow, why did I ask?' he whimpered, the pain potion hadn't quite kicked in yet. Severus gently massaged his neck.

'Did these magicks work?' Severus asked.

Draco nodded, 'yeah I think they did, I mean I didn't exactly stick around to find out.'

'That means that whatever is going on with Harry is a result of Dumbledore's meddling.' Severus replied with a sigh.

'But if it is then what ever it is shouldn't have worn off, which is what it seems to be doing,' Remus replied his head bowed as he held the ice and Severus hand worked the tense muscles.

'So whatever was in the pumpkin juice must have inadvertently broken through a barrier or two,' Minerva added.

Severus nodded, 'the results should be finished today sometime. Maybe then we can start to figure out this mystery.

'Draco?' Remus asked looking up with a wince, 'would you be willing to put the memory of what you saw tonight in a pensieve so Sev, Luc, Charlie and I can look at it later, maybe see if we know what the old man was doing.' Minerva cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow in a move reminiscent of the potions master she worked with. 'And Min and Poppy too of course,' he added with a faint blush.

'Of course,' Draco replied, ready to do it now.

'Come to my office after breakfast,' Remus began.

'No need. He can store it in mine,' Poppy offered. She vanished only to reappear a few moments later.

'If Dumbledore realizes that he was seen that night he would go to the most obvious people, Your Remus and Minerva because you are the only two with their own pensieve that he knows about. He is not allowed any spies in my infirmary, so he has no idea about this one.' She offered.

Draco focused on his most recent memory of Dumbledore and he slowly pulled a long slivery strand from his temple with his wand and deposited into the stone basin.

'While it is important we find out what happened to Harry it is also important that we all get some sleep. It will be easier to focus tomorrow after we have all had some sleep,' Poppy commanded politely.

'Very well, good night Poppy, gentlemen.' Minerva gave a nod before she vanished down the hall and into the school.

'Good night Remus, Severus,' Draco said before he went to leave.

'Mr Malfoy where are you going?' Poppy asked stopping him in his tracks.

'Back to my room, I'm not allowed to stay here at night,' he replied a little bitter still at being tossed out of the infirmary away from Harry.

'You will do no such thing,' Poppy replied and gave him an apologetic smile, 'I insist that you stay here, it can be somewhat taxing when you first start to remove memories,' she practically tucked him into the bed that had appeared next to Harry.

Severus watched in amusement at his godson's predicament, 'Poppy let the boy sleep,' he said softly.

Poppy blushed, 'Good night then gentlemen,' she then headed back to her rooms with the pensieve.

Severus stayed awake for a little while longer watching his family sleep. Why couldn't anything be easy or just not complicated?

..o

It was just after lunch when a panicked Charlie Weasley came rushing into the infirmary with a small limp blonde child.

'Charlie what?' Poppy was incredibly confused, having no idea where Charlie would find a blonde child who was clearly not old enough to attend Hogwarts yet. 'Who is this?'

Before Charlie could reply the small blonde in his arms started to stir. 'Poppy what's going on?' Draco asked having heard the pair from Harry's room and coming to investigate.

'No!' the small blonde screeched, 'No Daddy! Please I'll be a good boy I swear!' the blonde buried himself or rather tried to bury himself in Charlie.

'Oh for the love of Merlin's left testicle that's not my father is it?' Draco asked staring wide eyed at the blonde boy that was wrapped around Charlie's torso.

'He was your father,' Charlie replied looking incredibly awkward.

'Oh ah, well then... um... I will just be over with Harry,' he pointed back to Harry's room, 'in his room and,' he was silent for a solid minute, 'yeah.' With one last glance at the child shivering in Charlie's arms he went back to sit with Harry.

'Put him here Charlie so I can take a look,' Poppy said guiding Charlie to the bed.

'What do you suppose that was about?' Charlie asked after giving up trying to get Lucius to let go of his shirt that he had in a death grip and sitting on the bed.

'Draco bears an uncanny resemblance to Aloysius Malfoy, a monster in his own right,' Poppy replied. 'Every year Lucius would help Severus to the infirmary, I didn't know who was worse, Tobias Snape or Aloysius Malfoy, while one used physical abuse the other used mental which is just as bad. Do you know what happened to him for him to be like this?'

'He was caught between two spells. I have no idea what they were but I know my idiot brother cast one of them,' he replied, 'so the spell he cast was probably not the one he was supposed to have cast.' He added as an afterthought.

'I was afraid of that,' Poppy muttered as she checked Lucius over.

'How do you feel Lucius?' she asked softly.

'I'm not suppose to talk to strangers,' he mumbled into Charlie's shirt.

'My name is Poppy, I'm a healer here at Hogwarts.' At that proclamation the blonde head snapped up.

'I'm at Hogwarts?' he looked around curiously, confirming that he was indeed at Hogwarts or at least not at home, 'Oh I am in so much trouble.'


	3. Haunted

_Sorry this took so long, I suddenly had a life. Shocking I know…_

**Part 3 ****–**** Haunted**

'Why are you in trouble?' Poppy asked sitting down next to Charlie and Lucius.

'Because I left the room. I wasn't supposed to leave until father said I could.' Lucius replied teary eyed.

'Why couldn't you leave your room?' Charlie asked rubbing comforting circles on the boys back.

'Not my room. The Room. In the basement. The one with knives and hooks and things,' the boy shuddered at the last word and buried himself in Charlie who exchanged a look with Poppy. They silently agreed to tell Lucius what had happened as far as they could tell anyway.

'Oh Lucius honey, your father can't hurt you, not anymore.' Poppy said gently.

Lucius looked at Poppy like she'd lost her mind, a look they'd seen on an older Lucius and Charlie let out a surprised laugh before silencing himself at the incredulous look from the young boy and the glare from the Healer.

'He's here too, I don't know why but I saw him, he's here already,' Lucius looked up at Charlie with a look that would have put puppies to shame. 'Do you think he followed me?' he asked suddenly nervous, 'or maybe he has spies? Or maybe it's aliens and they have three eyes and one of them floats above them a planet or something and-'

' Luke!' Charlie called rather loudly after several tries of Lucius.

'My _name_ Lucius,' he said with all the arrogance of the Malfoy line, causing both Charlie and Poppy to hide laughter.

'Your father didn't follow you,' Charlie replied running a hand through the blonde locks, 'and he doesn't have any spies or aliens, at least as far as I know.' Charlie replied poorly hiding his amusement not that Lucius noticed.

'But I saw him!' Lucius practically shouted pointing to the door to Harry's room

'That wasn't your father,' Poppy replied, 'that was Draco.'

'That wasn't Draco!' he pulled away from Charlie abruptly before they could explain who he was, 'Draco's dead and it's my fault!' he buried his head in his arms and started to shake.

Poppy and Charlie shared a confused look while Charlie rubbed comforting circles on his back. 'Lucius who was Draco?' Poppy asked.

'Was he your friend?' Charlie offered gently.

Lucius shook his head, 'was he your brother?' Charlie asked.

'He was my twin.' Lucius said quietly, 'and I killed him,' he threw himself into Charlie suddenly and sobbed.

There was a heavy sigh from the doorway. 'Draco was Lucius' twin brother he died, for Lucius only about a month ago now. They caught the Dragon Pox, Lucius had it first then Draco caught it but something went wrong and the Malfoy's were burying their oldest son a week later. I believe from what little Lucius has told me then his father believed that it was Lucius fault that Draco died.' Severus replied moving to the bed with Remus. Both men looked furious.

Charlie glanced down at the quietly sobbing boy in his arms, 'Lucius, baby,' Charlie began to mutter to the boy, 'it wasn't your fault that Draco died,' Charlie kept murmuring to Lucius and the adults waited until Lucius had calmed. 'Lucius?' Charlie asked quietly. Lucius just snuggled into Charlie and gave a soft snore.

'I narrowed it down to four possible potions that used the same ingredients. What happened to Lucius?' Severus asked not pausing between subjects.

Charlie sighed, 'My idiot brother happened. He's currently with Minerva going over the effects of unknown spells and improper casting.'

'Those blasted morons are going to end up killing themselves or someone else,' Remus stated matter of factly sounding an awful lot like Severus.

'So you said you narrowed it down.' Poppy stated wanting to know if there was anything she could do to help her favourite patient.

'Based on the ingredients used it was either a soul binding elixir, a love potion, industrial strength cleaning agent or a heavy laxative.' The last two were said with a note of confusion.

Remus chuckled, 'I think given that it was fed to Harry we can safely rule out the cleaner.'

'And the laxative, I'm pretty sure that the only people worried about Harry being regular are Harry and Poppy,' Charlie offered.

'So it was either the elixir or the potion,' Poppy asked wanting to make sure.

'Exactly and given the intellect of the vast majority of this school's inhabitants, I'm going with the love potion, number nine actually.' Severus offered.

'Really? Number nine?' Remus asked unable to hide his amusement, not that he wanted to of course.

'Yes Lupin,' Severus replied rubbing the bridge of his nose in irritation.

Charlie looked between Remus and Poppy who were both trying not to snicker.

'What's so funny about love potion number nine?' he asked not knowing why the other two found it so funny not realizing that they had all spent time in the muggle world.

'It's a muggle thing,' Remus replied with a wave of his hand still amused.

'Oh,' Charlie replied still not seeing what was so funny about number nine, especially having experienced it personally.

'So given Harry's reaction who ever tried the potion failed,' Poppy said trying to get everyone back on track.

'Yes so they attempted to brew the love potion but ended up with a binding elixir.' Severus added.

'And because of what Dumbledore had done to Harry his soul may have already been bound.' Remus finished, 'and because the elixir needed to do something, it's fighting against the spell.'

'But because they should have the same effect shouldn't one augment the other?' Charlie asked as he gently rocked Lucius.

'Not if the potion was brewed by a different person then who casted the spell. The magicks would counter act each other,' Severus replied.

'So instead of bonding the soul the potion is trying to unbind it,' Remus worked out.

Severus nodded as Charlie asked, 'So now what do we do?'

They all fell silent for a moment.

'Harry's system needs to cleanse itself of the potion.' Poppy replied.

'How?, It's not like we can just magic it out of him.' Charlie asked, ignoring the glare from Severus.

'Damn it, Charlie! Stop being a buzz kill,' Remus snapped, just frustrated not angry. 'Charcoal,' he blurted suddenly.

'But there isn't anything in his stomach for him to expel,' Poppy pointed out most unhelpfully.

'So we inject it into his system,' Poppy offered.

'How?' Charlie asked ignoring the glare from Remus and the scowl from Severus. 'His body is reject everything we try to help it.'

'I can do it,' Severus said suddenly, 'it'll need a day but I think I can get the charcoal to act as a bonding agent and attach itself to the elixir in his system so when it gets rejected it brings the elixir with it,' he explained eagerly.

'Then what? Harry will still be infected with whatever Dumbledore did to him.' Charlie pointed out, tightening his hold on Lucius trying to bring attention to the young boy before Remus, Severus and Poppy hexed him.

Poppy brightened, 'then we wait a day, let Harry rest and then we give him a soul binding elixir that's brewed by Remus and Severus,' she replied rather smugly.

'Why them?'

'Because together they are more powerful than Albus and their bond with Harry is far stronger than the one that Albus has.' Poppy replied, though it seemed that she had more to add.

'There's something else isn't there.' Remus stated.

'They are trying to help Harry not hinder him.'

'I'll go start the cleansing solution.' Severus said standing pulling Remus up with him. He gave the werewolf a gentle kiss before vanishing down to the dungeons.

'I'll go talk to Draco,' Remus said after a moment heading into Harry's room leaving Charlie with Lucius as Poppy went back to her office after letting Charlie know he could take Lucius to his rooms for the night.

.......

'What if the cleansing solution doesn't work?' Draco asked as soon as Remus entered.

'Then we will deal with it when and if it happens,' he replied as he gave an affectionate kiss to top of Draco's hair before mussing it slightly, 'have faith Dragon,' he admonished gently.

Draco sighed, 'How's my father?' he asked.

'Other then the fact that he's nine, he's fine, asleep and worried about his father,' here he gave Draco a pointed look, 'but otherwise perfectly fine.'

.......

'I'd like to see Draco,' a small voice came from Charlie's chest area after Poppy had left.

'You should know Lucius that this Draco isn't your son or your father in disguise. He's actually your son.' Charlie explained and before Lucius could ask how Charlie continued, 'You're actually much older, older than me even, but someone hit you with a spell and made you younger.'

'Really? No joke?' Lucius asked watching Charlie with doubtful eyes.

'Really,' Charlie replied.

'I'd like to see him, to apologize,' Lucius said not looking at Charlie.

'I'm sure he'd appreciate that,' Charlie said with a soft smile as he set the boy on the floor, giving him a gentle push toward the door.

.......

Lucius made it half way before he stopped and look back to Charlie who stood and followed him.

Nine year old Lucius Malfoy stood in the doorway watching Draco with Harry.

Draco was taking to Harry as he worked on his homework. Though it looked to be a little awkward the way he was writing as his other hand was holding Harry's hand and his thumb was gently running over Harry's knuckles absently. After a few moments he brought the hand he was holding to his lips to kiss it softly. He didn't lower the hand immediately instead he closed his eyes and seemed to pray into the hand.

Lucius, with tears threatening to fall waited for the hands to be back on the bed before he spoke.

'I'm sorry about earlier,' he said softly.

Draco looked up from his work and gave his father a soft smile, 'it's all right. It was probably really scary waking up in a new place and having no idea where you are.'

Lucius nodded as he looked everywhere but at Harry.

'This is Harry,' Draco said, his affection for the boy in the bed thick in his voice as he spoke, 'he's sick but they're trying to make him better.'

'Is he your boyfriend?' Lucius asked moving closer to the bed.

'He is,' Draco nodded, 'and as an adult you really like him.'

'He's really pretty,' Lucius commented.

Draco turned back to Harry and brushed back a stray lock of hair, 'he is isn't he?' he agreed, a sad, dreamy quality to his voice.

'Draco are you sure you're not my brother?' he asked.

'Yes, I'm sure,' Draco began to reply before his father's words had a chance to register. 'Brother?' since when do you have a brother?' he didn't bother trying to hide his surprise.

'I had a brother, I don't anymore.' He replied sadly, looking at the not very interesting floor.

Draco put the book down and beckoned Lucius closer, 'Come here to me.'

Lucius looked up at the older boy slightly suspicious but going over anyway, Draco pulled im onto his lap.

'When I was your age, whenever I was upset about anything you would pull me onto your lap and tell me stories of the boy who would save us all from the darkest man ever.'

'Did he do it? Did he defeat the dark man?' Lucius asked eagerly.

'Don't you want to know how he did it?' Draco asked slightly amused.

Lucius shook his head. Draco sighed looking at Charlie who just shrugged. 'Are you sure, because before the boy could defeat the dark man he had to face Dragons and a basilisk and giant spiders,' Draco asked.

Lucius looked from Draco to Charlie, torn. He wanted to hear both damn it! Charlie came to his rescue.

'How about we find out if the dark man was defeated and then we hear all those fantastic stories,' he offered.

'Yeah!' Lucius agreed eagerly.

Draco turned back to Harry and carded a hand through the soft locks. He a small smile played on his lips, 'yes the boy defeated the dark man, but he didn't do it alone like he had been told he would,' he replied.

'The boy was Harry wasn't it?' Lucius asked watching Draco.

'Yes but now…' Draco trailed off not knowing what to say.

'Is that why he's sick?'

'No poppet,' Draco replied using the name his father used to call him, 'Harry's sick because of a power hungry madman with control issues.'

Lucius looked to Charlie who chuckled, 'a really bad man who wants everyone to do what he wants them to do,' he clarified. 'He trapped Harry's magic and his soul and now they are fighting to be free,' he continued.

'Then when Harry's better will we destroy the really bad man?' Lucius asked sounding rather angry.

'We?'

Lucius nodded, 'We. The more people that help with something the easier it is to get done,' he explained.

'True enough Luke.' Charlie said ruffling Draco's hair.

'Lucius,' the boy huffed crossing his arm in a way that reminded him of both Draco and the adult Lucius.

'Did Harry really defeat a basilisk?' Charlie asked, he had of course heard the stories from his brothers but they were all known for… embellishing their stories and he had never gotten a chance to ask Harry himself.

Lucius perked up at this forgetting about the nickname. 'He says he did,' Draco replied skeptically. His skepticism didn't stop him from retelling Harry's version of events form that night in second year. He was halfway through the quad-wizard tournament, as Harry had begun to call it, when Lucius began to snore softly.

'I've finished the potion,' Severus announced from the doorway.

'I thought you needed a day,' Draco half asked half stated.

Severus sat down next to his son, 'I thought I might, but the potion needs it more than I do,' he replied not looking away from Harry. 'Now we wait.'


	4. This Moment

**Part 4 – This Moment**

The next day saw everyone trying to be as normal as possible. Draco went to class though he spent the vast majority glaring at Hermione because she was probably the one to come up with the plan that had de-aged his father, even if that wasn't the original purpose, or Ronald for de-aging his father. He took a break from that at lunch because he was glowering at Ginny for poisoning Harry. The look of utter disappointment she wore was the tipoff that she had had something to do with that.

All the teachers had been docking points unashamedly from the terrible trio and they were rather disliked among the rest of the house. Seamus and Neville along with several others had been awarded points for absurd reasons. Minerva had taken points for being ungrateful. Those that had been listening snickered at Ron's misfortune as they heard Sprout award points to Neville for holding open the door, even though it didn't need to be held.

It wasn't until after dinner that they could administer the potion. Draco sat with Harry as he had since Harry had ended up in the infirmary.

'Draco, maybe you should-' Remus started but Draco cut him off.

'No, I'm staying,' Draco stated fiercely.

'Good,' Remus replied with a smirk, 'but you may want to get some water and a cloth.'

Draco glared at Remus but then gave him a grateful smile as he went to get the water and cloth while Poppy gave Harry the solution.

Remus and Severus watched anxiously as nothing happened. As Draco came back Harry began to convulse. Severus took the bowl from Draco before he could drop it and just as soon as Harry started he stopped.

There was an unbearable silence as the four waited. Harry moaned as he began to sweat, only it wasn't normal clear sweat, it was a black that let a trail on Harry's skin.

*

Draco spent the next few hours talking with Seamus, Theo, Neville and Greg as he would periodically mop Harry clean. The four students left as Remus showed up around midnight to take over from Draco. Draco fell asleep in the extra bed that was in the room. Remus spent the next hours cleaning Harry and correcting tests and essays.

*

Remus had no idea when Severus came to take over for him as he had fallen asleep with his head on Harry's bed. That was the site that Severus had come in on. Severus summoned a cot for Remus and took up the chair that both Remus and Draco had been in.

*

Hours later he was woken up by a hand in his hair. 'S not greasy,' a voice mumbled from above him.'

Severus chuckled as he sat up, taking the hand that had been in his hair in his hand. 'We've been through this cub,' he said softly. It was his turn to run a hand through his son's hair. 'How are you feeling?' he asked helping Harry sit up so he could drink more comfortably.

'Like u was eaten by a manticore then regurgitated only to be trampled by a rabid herd or hippogriffs.'

'Lovely,' Remus commented from the cot as he stretched out his kinks.

'What happened?' Harry asked accepting more water as Poppy came in to check him over.

'You were fed a potion that counteracted certain binding spells that were placed on you by a certain meddling old bastard,' Poppy replied. All three men stared at Poppy for a minute, they had in all their combined time, which was a lot, never heard the Healer swear.

'Fantastic,' Harry was the first to break from his stupor.

'Harry!' Lucius squealed from the doorway effectively waking Draco. The young boy launched himself at Harry.

'How long have I been out for?' he asked accepting the exuberant hug from the blonde child, looking from Lucius to Draco causing Remus and Severus to chuckle.

'Only about a week,' Charlie replied from the doorway, 'sorry I couldn't keep the runt away any longer.'

'Harry meet Lucius,' Draco offered just as amused as the others in the room.

Harry could only stare at Lucius with a look of dumbfounded bewilderment.

'Harry,' the boy pulled Harry from his trance-like state, he looked down at the boy, 'did you really defeat a basilisk?' he asked all seriousness.

That was not what Harry was expecting, he burst out laughing. 'Yes little man I really did face a basilisk and you know what?'

'What?' Lucius asked eagerly.

'I didn't really kill it,' Harry's eyes sparkled as Lucius' widened in both fright and excitement.

'You didn't?'

Harry shook his head, 'nope, I tamed it,'

'Really?' the blonde asked trying not to sound scared.

'Really, and now it waits down in the chamber of secrets for small wayward children to find it and you know what it does to them?' Harry was leaning forward, slowly closing the gap between the two of them.

'Petrifies them?' Lucius asked uncertainly.

Harry tsked, 'he can't because a Phoenix pecked out his eyes,' he retorted.

'Then what does he do?' Lucius asked, worriedly.

'He circles them, scenting them and finally when they're close enough he attacks,' and faster than any of them thought possible, Harry too had attacked Lucius, 'and with his long forked tongue he tickles them!' and Lucius was in fits of laughter after screaming bloody murder as Harry tickled him mercilessly. Lucius immediately took a great liking to Harry.

*

After Harry had eaten and bathed they filled him in on what had happened.

'So what's going on the mighty morons?' Harry asked from his spot in Draco's lap.

'Nothing,' Draco replied bitterly as he ran a hand in gentle circles on Harry's back.

'Only because we don't have any proof,' Remus added hastily.

'Plus they have the mighty Albus Dumbledore on their side,' Severus added just as cranky as Draco.

'We should really discuss the next course of treatment you'll be getting.' Poppy announced from the doorway.

'Treatment?' Harry asked looking around confused.

'Yes, you've been subjected to several dark curses that have bound various aspects of you and we hope we may have a way of unbinding them.' Poppy offered.

'Dumbledore,' Harry stated emotionlessly.

Poppy nodded but no one said anything.

'So what's the plan?' Harry asked, understandably apprehensive.

'Well Remus and Severus will be brewing the soul binding elixir,' Poppy began to explain.

'Wait isn't that what started this in the first place?'

'Yes but because someone of weaker magic had made the elixir which is stronger than the spell the two were in constant battle,' Severus explained.

'However if Remus and Severus brew the potion together than their combined magic should destroy Dumbledore's and everything he has done to you.' Poppy finished.

'Also we want to help you not harm you so that'll work in our favour too,' Remus added hopefully.

*

When Charlie brought Lucius to see Harry, Remus and Severus left to start the elixir.

Harry regaled Lucius, and Draco, who was pretending to do homework and Charlie, who was pretending to do research for lessons, by default, with stories about his many adventures.

After dinner Seamus and Neville brought Theo and Greg up to visit Harry who was surprised to find the two Gryffindors seething.

Apparently Ron was bragging about something amazing he had done, he had turned Lucius Malfoy into a ferret. No one could confirm or deny this because no one had seen either Lucius or a ferret.

Minerva and several teachers wanted to do something to the brash Gryffindor but Albus wouldn't let them, so they had to content themselves with docking points from Ron but awarding points to others.

Flitwick had been trying to get the evidence they needed but it was proving a difficult task because nothing was turning out right or all the pensieve memories were blurry.

*

The potion needed to be brought to boil at midnight of the night of the new moon so Harry had a week to wait.

It had been decided by Severus, Remus and Harry that Harry would remain out of the school population until this was finished so Draco would bring him whatever homework he had and return it to the professor. No one actually told Albus this plan because they thought it better that the old codger thought Harry was still in the in infirmary fighting the imaginary ailment Poppy had come up with.

So Harry spent the week with his company constantly changing. He spent a lot of time with Lucius effectively babysitting the boy when everyone else was in class. The five students would come up when they had a free period or wanted to get away from Hermione and Ron boasting about knowing that Harry was always Dark and Evil and the next big bad.

Several students who didn't believe the Irrelevant Idiots had sent Harry several get well cards and gifts, mostly of the sugared variety which he and Lucius spent hours sorting through. The official story that no one knew but everyone had head that had everyone so worried was that Harry had been poisoned by a bad love potion and that he had on top of the poisoning an allergic reaction to an ingredient and because they couldn't tell which on he was in a coma. Not to mention that just yesterday he had come down with a highly contiguous but not lethal version of the Dragon Pox and was in quarantine and the only people allowed seeing him were Poppy and Severus.

So while Harry was in a coma he kept up his studies and learned more about Lucius, Draco and Charlie.

Somehow Harry had managed to get Lucius to open up about how his father had treated him, namely but telling the boy how his own uncle had treated him. On the third day Harry also noticed that Lucius seemed older, not much older but enough to noticed.

'Hey, Lucius,' Harry called getting the boys attention from the model he was building. 'How old are you?'

'How could you have forgotten already?' Lucius looked both hurt and like Harry was incredibly slow, 'I'm eleven by birthday was last week.' He looked like he wanted to add dough-head or some other fouler name but didn't.

'Oh,' Harry could only stare stupidly at Lucius for a minute before he came back to himself, 'Right stupid me, I forgot, I must have had a blonde moment.' He added cheekily.

Lucius glared at him half heartedly before throwing a pillow at Harry. It was an outstanding pillow fight that Poppy was loathed to break up... but really it was an infirmary and Poppy decided to ignore it she had never seen either boy laugh so much as they battled each other with their weapons.

*

Later that night after Charlie had taken Lucius to bed Harry voice his thoughts to Severus, Remus and Draco who had the smaller teen in his lap.

The only time Draco had left Harry was when he was tossed out by Remus, Severus, Poppy or Lucius, which had been incredibly entertaining the first time that had happened.

'You really need to go to class, love,' Harry said trying to push Draco out the door.

'I don't want to,' he whined. Harry sighed. Remus and Severus were both teaching all morning while Draco had had the first part of the morning off. Poppy was currently helping several second years that had been sprayed by bubotuber pus.

'Draco Lucien Malfoy! Why are you not in class?' The nine year old fumed his arms across his chest as he glowered at Draco. While stance and glower didn't have quite the same power as it would in 20 some years it still got results.

'Sorry father,' Draco groused giving Harry one last soft kiss, 'see you later,' he mumbled as he left.

Lucius made sure the other blond was out of sight before he spoke again, 'So?' he hopped up onto Harry's bed, he was bouncing with excitement, 'When can we go flying?'

Lucius sighed for the fourth time in two minutes.

'You bored little man?' Harry finally asked.

Lucius nodded, fiddling with a piece of his model, of what Harry still wasn't sure, 'yeah.'

Harry gave a rather put upon sigh, 'alright, get the cloak.'

Harry got up to get something out of the closet while Lucius pulled a cloak from behind the dresser.

Harry held the Firebolt as Lucius draped the cloak over the pair.

They both knew that Poppy, Charlie and Severus had a tracking charm on one or both of them in case something happened, neither minded because they both felt wanted, and Remus had the Map but the pair still liked to make a game of trying to get to the Room of Requirement undetected. While they were both disappointed that they could only go to the Room and not outside they made the best of the what the Room gave them, a giant open air area to fly and simply be children, something that neither one had ever been really. After their first escape that had had the adults worried they had decided to take Harry and Lucius outside at night after everyone had gone to bed. Harry had been grateful after being inside for so long, he felt infinitely better flying in actual air and not some fantastic imitation.

*

After dinner two nights after the new moon, Poppy was getting ready to give Harry the elixir. Lucius, who was now twelve, was with Charlie out in Hogsmeade meeting Fred and George.

Draco and Remus were holding Harry's hands as Severus carded a hand through his hair. When Poppy arrived with a tray of two needles and a goblet Remus and Severus took a needle each. Draco took the goblet. As Harry drank the potion without tasting it his father's injected the potion into his arm and leg.

'Sleep baby,' Draco said softly watching Harry's eyes droop close, 'no one's going anywhere.' Nothing else happened immediately but everyone had been prepared for that. Severus and Poppy had warned them, several times on Severus' part that the elixir would take 24-48 hours to start working.

*

It wasn't until sometime after lunch that something happened. Charlie was trying to correct the current batch of worst essays ever as Lucius was writing furiously in his notebook, something Harry had started using in his second year tired of having all his notes go missing, something he wondered if Ron had a hand in. Lucius had looked up to find where he'd last left his juice and thought he saw something around Harry.

'Charlie?' he called tentatively, 'I think Harry's glowing,' he said when Charlie made a noise.

'That's nice,' he replied as he scribbled hastily on the essay in his lap. Then what Lucius said suddenly filtered through the drabble he'd been reading and his head snapped up, 'What?' Lucius simply pointed at Harry, who was indeed glowing faintly but glowing nonetheless. Charlie noted that he was the same teal colour as the potion, but with added shimmer.

'Huh, that's new.' Charlie stated, 'Poppy!' he called not taking his eyes from Harry who was steadily becoming more teal. The glow didn't get brighter it was simply filling itself out.

Poppy appeared with Severus, Remus and Draco.

'Well that's new,' Poppy stated as she began her scan, or tried to anyway.

'Interesting,' Severus walking around Harry trying to run his own scans.

'You mean frightening and disturbing right?' Draco asked wearing a similar concerned look to Remus.

'Right, of course,' Severus replied with an absent wave of his hand.


	5. Awaken

_Okay so I used a few terms in this chapter. The terms for the specific animals are actually from the scientific name of that animal. I swear check your encyclopaedia that's where I found them, as for Metazoan when I looked up animal in my trusty encyclopaedia it says "animal or metazoan." It's in the Collins Internet Linked World Encyclopaedia, the 2005 edition at least. Also metazoan is just a neat word. Yeah I'm weird like that._

_And feel free to leave a note about what you think, if I messed up somewhere, left a gaping plot hole or if something just doesn't make any sense.  
_

**Part 5 – Awaken**

A few days later the glow around Harry had gotten stronger and for every day that Harry was out Lucius seemed to age a year. No one could figure out how or why but they weren't going to complain because it meant that whatever Ron had done to Lucius was most likely wearing off. They hoped.

The glow around Harry hadn't gotten any brighter but the colour did deepen, something that mystified Poppy and intrigued Severus.

It had been a week since they had given Harry the elixir and Lucius was missing his talks with his big brother even though he was now older then Harry. He knew that no matter the age difference Harry would have been able to help him with his problem.

'You know you can talk to me too?' Draco offered one night, he had been slightly jealous of the time that Harry had gotten to spend with little Luke. 'Or Sev, or Remy or Charlie,' he added, 'or not Charlie,' he continued as he watched the other blonde pale significantly.

'It's about Charlie,' the now 19 year old Lucius admitted softly.

Draco could only stare at Lucius for a moment before comprehension dawned. Of course! Why hadn't anyone thought to tell the blonde that he had been dating Charlie before the de-aging? He dropped his head onto Harry's bed, 'Stupid, stupid, stupid,' he chanted with every dull thud. Lucius was glad that Draco was using the mattress to abuse his forehead but it didn't make him feel any better.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean… just forget it.' Lucius said sadly.

'No Luc. It's not you it's us. We're the stupid ones. Before you were de-aged,' making Lucius stay to hear, 'you were dating Charlie.'

Lucius flushed, 'I was? You aren't setting me up for ultimate humiliation?' he asked sceptically.

'No joke, I think he may be your mate.'

Lucius head snapped around so fast he was surprised he didn't pull something, 'Really?'

Draco nodded, 'He's been good to you, and for you. I've never seen you happier,' he offered. Suddenly Lucius hugged Draco.

'Thank you,' he whispered before rushing from the room. Draco could hear the shouted 'Yes,' from where he was sitting and had to laugh.

*

That night a howl of pain woke Draco and brought Poppy rushing into the room.

The teal light wouldn't let anyone near Harry. Poppy went to fetch Remus and Severus and the four watched helplessly as Harry wreathed in pain occasionally letting out pain filled sobs.

The whole episode lasted roughly two hours but to the four it seemed much longer than that. Just before it all ended the light brightened blinding everyone there. When the light faded and their eyes adjusted they gaped at the figure on the bed. It was still Harry only different.

He looked the same for the most part save for the rounded cat ears that poked out of his hair and the tail that lay limply on the bed.

'What is he?' Remus asked feeling awed and rather stupid.

'A Tigris,' Severus breathed clearly awed.

'A tigress?' Draco asked sounding much like Remus had felt.

'No a Tigris. A human with tiger characteristics in this case.' Severus explained examining Harry's tail closely.

'So different animals would have different names,' Remus stated not feeling as inadequate as he had.

Severus nodded, 'Someone with the features of a bear would be Ursidae, while the wolf would be Lycan, snakes would be Serpentes, owls Strigidae, while the blanket term for all of them would be Metazoan,' he replied.

'How did he become one?' Remus asked, wondering how close to were's the metazoan were.

'He was born that way, Dumbledore bound him, his soul, his magic all or him,' Poppy replied seeming to have lost a heavy burden. 'I couldn't tell anyone because he bound me as well.'

'Who did he get it from?'

'From me,' Severus replied, 'My great grandfather Leonine was actually a lion. 'He left the family when they demanded that he do the ritual to remove the animal features. He always kept on contact with my mother though, I don't know why. After my mother died I would stay with him when my father would get drunk, he died before I graduated. I always thought my father had hand in it but I could never prove it.'

Remus was rubbing Severus' shoulders as he spoke and when he came out of his self induced trance he looked from Remus to Poppy, 'most likely Lily was a carrier as well,' Poppy said softly.

Remus and Severus stared at Poppy on confusion, 'Both of Lily's parents were squibs, they were bound to produce one child with magical powers,' she offered.

'Is he going to be okay?' Draco asked clearly not paying attention to the adults.

Poppy, who had finished her scan of Harry, gave Draco a reassuring smile, 'He'll be fine. He just needs a good long sleep and he'll be up terrorizing everyone in a few days.'

'Oh goody,' Severus deadpanned getting weak glares from both Poppy and Draco. They both knew that Severus was thrilled that Harry would be fine. Remus however was in his own world.

Severus gave both his sons an affectionate peck to the forehead. Now that Harry was out of the woods he knew both he and Remus would be able to sleep a little better. Now however he was worried about Remus' reaction, or lack thereof.

'Call me when he wakes,' he said softly to Draco, who nodded. He pulled Remus to his feet, 'come Wolf, let's get you to bed.' He said with a tenderness he'd only ever show for these three men. Remus let Severus pull him to his feet and lead him to their rooms.

'Severus!' panicked Charlie rushed up to them on the second floor, 'have you seen Lucius? I can't find him anywhere!'

'Have you checked your own chambers?' he replied slightly irritated.

Charlie blushed and mumbled something that may have been a never thought to before running off to his chambers.

*

Charlie found Lucius pacing his living room.

'Luke?' he said softly before he was suddenly slammed against the door.

'Call me Luke again,' he hissed, the "I dare you" was left hanging in the air.

Charlie searched Lucius face, his hands around the fists clinched in his shirt. A brief look of surprise crossed Lucius' face as Charlie smirked.

'Luke,' he said quite deliberately. Suddenly Lucius was devouring Charlie in heated kiss.

'Lucius,' Charlie tried to break away from the aroused teen.

'Don't! Before I was turned into Mini-Me we were together. Draco told me. He said we were good together, that you made me happy. Whatever happened to me is wearing off; at least I hope it is. Everything is so confusing but I remember you and I remember being a child twice and... Please don't push me away.' He half demanded, half pleaded.

It was Charlie's turn to roughly slam Lucius into the wall and devour him, 'I don't think I could,' he said resting his forehead against Lucius'.

Lucius grinned, 'Let's go to bed,' he said moving toward the bedroom.

'Fine,' Charlie let Lucius drag him to the bedroom, 'but I get to top!'

'For now,' Lucius replied pulling Charlie's clothes off and pushing him onto the bed.

*

Severus sat Remus on the couch and went into their kitchenette. When he came back Remus hadn't moved, he sighed and wrapped his Wolf's hands around the cup then sat on the table in front of Remus.

He gently ran his hands in slow circles on Remus' thighs. 'Speak to me Wolf,' he said softly with so much tenderness that one had to wonder if this was indeed the real Severus Snape.

'What if he did it to me?' the distraught man whispered.

Severus took the cooling cup and set it down next to himself. He cupped Remus' face.

'Then we will find out and we will reverse it like we did with our cub.'

'But...' Remus began.

'We will fix you no matter what the problem is,' Severus insisted.

Remus suddenly buried himself in Severus' neck. 'Who hasn't he screwed over?' he asked into the darker man's neck.

'I don't know,' Severus replied adjusting them so that Severus was on the couch and Remus was lying on him.

*

They were still in that position when a small exuberant house elf woke them the next morning.

'Master's fathers!' he called anxiously.

Both Remus and Severus started awake, with Severus pushing Remus to the floor. A move that Remus was not impressed with and he glared at Severus who at least looked apologetic even if he didn't actually apologize.

'Master's fathers!' the elf called again, 'Dumbly-bore is trying to get to Master!' the elf Dobby Remus guessed judging by the socks and tea cozy.

'Shit,' Severus swore as Remus cast a quick refreshening charm on both of them. Severus asked the elf to bring them just outside of the infirmary.

The pair walked in talking like they'd been going on since leaving their rooms even if neither one of them knew what they were actually talking about though it did sound good.

'Oh my boys I was wondering if I could see Harry,' Albus asked overly pleasant.

'Why? The boy is in a medical induced coma, it would be a one-sided conversation,' Severus replied harshly.

'I am merely concerned, I only wondered how he is,' Albus replied almost convincing Remus and Severus if his sincerity.

'Sev!' suddenly the door was flung open and Draco was standing in the doorway on the verge of panicking. 'there's something wrong!' he shouted. Remus had already gone to get Poppy.

'Out of the way old man,' Severus snapped shoving past Albus.

'Now Severus,' Albus began ready to chastise the Potion Master.

'No, you lost any control you thought you had when you tried to make my son something he's not,' Severus sneered as Remus pulled him into Harry's room.

Albus' abnormally long nose was almost caught in the door as it slammed in his face. He stood there staring at the door dumbly.

'If you'll excuse me headmaster I have a patient to attend to,' Poppy said from behind him, not bothering to hide her irritation.

Dumbledore moved aside and Poppy slipped inside, giving Albus a clear view of a distressed Harry.

'You clearly are not wanted here Albus,' Minerva said from behind the old man.

'What is it Minerva?' he asked turning to face his deputy.

She sighed before she replied, 'there has been a revolt down in the Great Hall. Several Gryffindors were bad mouthing Harry and several other students backed Neville as he defended the boy.'

The headmaster sighed he had better things to do than referee petty squabbles between stupid children. With one last look at Harry's door he followed Minerva out.

*

'We really need to do something about that man,' Remus said trying to calm himself.

Poppy smirked, 'something is being done,' she said mysteriously.

Everyone stared at her like she'd grown a second head with horns.

'What are you talking about?' Draco asked concerned and slightly frightened and wondering who this woman was and what she'd done with the real Poppy.

Sitting down she softened, 'Minerva came to me, concerned for Harry and all of you. She has sworn an oath to Harry and after finding out what she knew I filled in her blanks. She had managed to find Dumbledore's journals where he'd documented everything. She'll be forwarding everything prudent to Amelia Bones when Harry is ready to talk to her.'

'Evil clowns!' Harry shot awake startling the others. He was looking around frantically, 'Drake!'

'I'm here,' Draco snapped out of his stupor, 'I'm okay, we're all okay,' he whispered softly running his hand on Harry's back, 'the clowns have gone,' he muttered with a slight smirked.

After swatting Draco, Harry clung to Draco for a minute just taking in the feel and scent of the blonde.

'Dad, Papa,' he held out a hand to Severus and Remus who piled onto the bed with Harry and Draco.

'There are too many people on this bed,' Draco stated and suddenly the bed widened so that they weren't all sitting on each other.

'Is it over? Am I free?' Harry asked from his spit burrowed into Draco.

'You are free,' Severus replied, gently squeezing Remus' hand, 'however it isn't quite over.'

'Is there a plan?' Harry asked looking from Draco to his fathers.

Well don't be surprised if Amelia Bones comes to talk to you.' Severus offered.

'Why would she come?'

'Because any form of child abuse should have been reported to her,' Poppy replied from the doorway looking regretful, 'I am sorry, I tried to report it Harry, I did but...'

'Dumbledore,' Harry growled sounding very much like the wolf he could become.

Poppy nodded, 'Amelia will come whenever you are ready. And when you do talk to her, you are allowed to have one parent present. Will you be okay?'

Harry nodded, leaning into Remus' hand that was absently scratching behind Harry's ear softly. Between that and Draco's hand on his back, Harry was soon asleep.


	6. Liberate

**06 – Liberate**

Between Poppy and Severus it was a few days before Harry was allowed to even think about leaving the infirmary, let alone about talking to Amelia Bones.

It was Wednesday night when Poppy allowed Harry to do anything that didn't involve lying in bed. Thursday afternoon Amelia met Harry in McGonagall's office for their chat. Remus sat in silent support of Harry giving a squeeze to Harry's hand whenever he told a particularly hard part of his story.

Draco spent the time plotting various was to kill the Dursley's and maim Ron in numerous ways, both plots had several diagrams. Between murdering and maiming, he was also plotting on how he could destroy both Ginny and Hermione. He wasn't having as much luck with those plans as he did with the other ones.

Severus however decided to finally speak to Poppy about a certain werewolf.

*

Poppy looked up startled at the sudden knock at her office door. No one ever knocked anymore they just came barging in yelling for her. It was a nice change.

'Oh, Severus, I thought you would be with Harry?' she said surprised at his appearance in her office.

'Remus is with him as he speaks with Amelia. I wanted to talk to you without my son or my partner around,' he admitted taking the seat she offered him.

'What did you want to talk about? Are you feeling alright?' she asked immediately concerned, as she began to check him for a fever.

'I'm fine Poppy,' he said with a small smile, as he gently brushed her hand away. 'I wanted to talk about Remus,' he offered.

'Oh, is he okay?' she asked just as concerned.

'Physically he's fine,' Severus replied, 'but I think finding out that Dumbledore had all but locked Harry's true nature he has become worried...'

'Oh Merlin, Circe and all things magical,' Poppy was glad she was sitting down as she was bombarded with information.

'Poppy?'

Poppy looked up at Severus and he was taken aback by the look of anger that was etched in her features. He had seen the Healer angry on several occasions but never had she been this enraged. 'There is no end to what that man has done and will do,' she replied deceptively calm.

She stood and began to rummage in the locked cabinet beside her desk, 'you must stop giving Remus the Wolf's Bane and give him this.' She handed him a vial of teal liquid. 'Slowly ease him off the potion, for the next few full moons, while giving him this one every day. It's vanilla flavoured so he can mix it in with his coffee or tea.'

Severus looked up from the potion surprised, not many people knew that Remus flavoured his beverages.

'Who do you think got him started on that?' Poppy asked amusement quirking the corner of her lip.

Then something occurred to Severus and his burrow furred in confusion, 'if Remus stops taking the Wolf's Bane then won't that, I don't know... unleash the beast or something.'

'There is no beast to unleash,' Poppy replied slightly exasperated. 'If Remus is a Lycan, that part is slightly fuzzy still, than the wolf's bane is going more harm than good. As a Lycan the potion is like a drug and it mutates and changes the entire personality of the wolf. Be patient and tell him what's going on!' she added with a pointed glare.

'Yes, Mum,' he replied cheekily with a nod, 'can he start taking this tonight?'

Poppy nodded, 'I would recommend it. The sooner that Remus' system is free of the wolf's bane the better.'

Severus nodded, 'Thank you Poppy,' he said with a soft smile that very few ever saw. 'Is there anything I can do for you?' he asked watching as she messaged her temple.

'No, but thank you for the offer, I seem to be slowly breaking the spells down myself.' She replied, sometimes the best way to get rid of a block was not think about it too much and that was something she planned on doing later that night as she took a nice long hot bath.

*

Severus was in the middle of brewing a healing salve for the infirmary when he suddenly found himself with an arm load of sobbing incoherency.

He looked up to see a concerned Remus watching them.

'I take it that it didn't go well,' he asked Remus who came to join them, leaning against the desk.

'Actually it went rather well,' Remus replied.

'Then why the tears?' Severus asked confused.

'He's been keeping everything inside like someone else I know.' Remus replied, the corner of his lips curling up.

'Hush cub,' Severus murmured softly as he rubbed his son's back soothingly, 'let it out.'

Eventually Harry's sobbing tapered off and his breathing slowed as he drifted off to sleep.

After making sure that Harry was asleep Severus felt around his robes for the phial from Poppy.

'I talked to Poppy while you were with Amelia,' he held the teal phial out to Remus, 'you're not taking the wolf's bane anymore. You are to add that to your morning and evening tea.' He said with a nod to the potion that Remus was staring at in confusion.

'Severus,' he said in warning.

'I swear Wolf, when I asked Poppy about it she remembered and gave me that. That,' he pointed to the potion that Remus held in his hand, 'will help your system rid itself of the poison which you, as a Metazoan, shouldn't have been taking.'

Remus sat heavily on the chair that materialized behind him. He stared at the phial in disbelief. How could that man do this to him? He trusted Dumbledore with his life and this is the thanks? Used as an experiment or possibly worse? He had been led to belief he had been a werewolf, a monster but all this time he was _not_. He could have had a job, a career. He had spent his entire life floating around, jumping from job to meaningless job because he was afraid of what people would think of him should they find out. He knew he had people who didn't care like Lily and Severus and Harry and Draco but to know that his existence had been a lie, that he wasn't the monster. He howled in pain and collapsed to his knees on the floor burying his face in his cub's robes.

Severus' heart ached for the man whose world had come crashing down. He adjusted Harry and reached down to run his hand through Remus' hair. Remus looked up with red teary eyes, 'come Wolf,' he pulled the man onto the couch with Harry and himself.

Remus clutched Severus' robes much like Harry, 'No matter what you are Remus you will always be my Wolf,' he said softly as he gave the other man a soft kiss.

Harry snuggled into the two men then spoke softly, 'and you'll always be my papa,' he said just loud enough for both men to hear.

Remus gave Harry a gentle kiss in thanks before bestowing a deeper different kiss on Severus. He would be okay he knew that but it still hurt to know that the man he had considered a grandfather had treated him with such disregard.

*

The next morning Remus was stirring his new potion into his tea as Severus made breakfast, they had left Harry on the couch, which both men could see.

'How long am I going to have to take this?' Remus asked sniffing the tea.

'Poppy wasn't specific but she said it could take a few full moons to get it all out your system,' Severus replied flipping the pancakes.

'I won't be a monster anymore,' Remus said in quiet awe. Severus was a out to beat Remus over the head with his spatula when someone else got to Remus first.

'You were never a monster,' Harry said hugging Remus from behind.

'Harry,' Remus was about to protest.

'Don't even try to protest Papa,' Harry growled as he glared at the older wizard as he sat across from Remus.

Severus was serving everyone breakfast when Draco appeared.

'Where have you been?' Harry asked accepting a kiss from his boyfriend. 'I missed you last night.'

'I'm sorry,' he replied, 'I had detention with McGonagall. When I got back you were already asleep and I didn't want to wake you.'

'Why did you have a detention?' Severus asked with a faint glare at Draco.

Draco blushed faintly as he replied, 'I wasn't paying attention in my classes…' he mumbled.

Harry laughed and Severus sighed.

'I'll over look it this once considering everything that happened yesterday but I don't want to hear about you getting detention again.' Severus said sternly, though the image was sort of lost due to the spatula he as waving around.

Draco was staring at the table and Severus thought it was in contrition but in truth it was because he like Harry and Remus were trying not to look at each other for fear of laughing.

*

'What's this?' Harry asked picking up Remus new potion after breakfast.

'It's mine, I have to take it for a little while,' Remus replied, letting Harry examine the potion.

'Why?" Draco asked from the sink as he washed dishes by hand.

'I'm a Metazoan.' He replied and Draco dropped the fork he was washing back in to the sick as Harry stared dumbfounded at Remus.

'You're like me?' he asked cautiously.

Remus nodded, 'probably not a Tigris but yeah I'm like you.'

'A Lycan,' Draco breathed as all the pieces fell into place.

Harry's eyes darkened in rage before he launched himself at Remus. He simply hugged the older man tightly wanting to give him the comfort that had been offered to him.

'It'll take a little while for the traits to show up because he has had to take so much Wolf's Bane,' Severus began to explain, 'but eventually he will be alright,' he gave his sons a small smile.


	7. Land of Confusion

Ron and Hermione lay entangled in a sated heap in Ron's bed. They had no idea where Harry was not that they cared much. They cared almost as much about where the other boys that shared the dorm were but Hermione's wards kept them all out.

'It is so much better to not have to deal with Wondertwit this year. I was so sick of his whining and moping about, like no one's ever died before.' Ron commented as he played with Hermione's long curls.

She mumbled in agreement, 'it's nice not to have to be so studious.'

Ron chuckled, 'I can't wait to start torturing the freaky traitor.'

'Did you get anything good from your brothers?' she asked resting her chin on Ron's chest.

'Yeah I got a bunch of tester stuff that they are still experimenting with. One gets the person so aroused that's all they can think about, it's just supposed to be an enhancement thing but they can't get the formula right to only get it to last a few hours and not days. It'll be perfect for the whore.' Hermione laughed in agreement. 'I was able to get a bunch of their others stuff as well, and stuff from Zonko's,' he added proud he had accomplished that mighty feat.

'Do they know why you want all that stuff?' she asked as she moved to straddle him.

'When they asked I told them that it was for a major prank on the Slytherins.' He replied between moans.

He pulled her down for a kiss as a hand traveled to one of her breasts. 'He won't know what hit him,' she grinned at him before slamming herself down onto his renewed erection. They both moaned as she rocked herself as he helped to guide her. The two lost themselves to each other not noticing that Seamus had managed to bring down Hermione's wards.

*

Seamus sat down heavily onto the couch next to Neville and Harry.

'I don't think I'm ever going to have sex again,' he stated as he calmly picked up his quill.

'Why? I thought you enjoyed the sins of the flesh?' Harry asked letting his finished essay dry.

'I just walked in on Hermione and Ron having sex,' he replied causing Neville to sputter as he broke his quill tip and Harry to almost loose his completed Potions essay to the fire.

'Oh that's just revolting,' Harry replied having recovered first.

'Yeah just be warned it sounded like they have some pranks that they wanted to try out on you.' Seamus replied. 'Now if you'll excuse me I have to take a scouring pad to my eyeballs and if I can manage my brain.' Seamus stood and left Harry and Neville to their homework.

'What do you think they're going to do?' Neville asked stowing his own potions essay away. He had surprised everyone with an O on his potions exams and had attributed his mysterious tutor, who only Harry knew the identity of, with his success.

Harry shrugged, 'I have no idea but I wouldn't trust anything thing either one of them touches.'

'Like you do now,' Neville said throwing a crumpled up bit of parchment at Harry, who grinned unrepentantly in return.

'Harry, let's go for a walk, I'm bored.' Ginny appeared out of nowhere and plunked herself down on Harry's lap, where he currently had his charms textbook.

'No because not only am I incredibly busy you irritating twat, I am not your keeper or your friend and I'm definitely not your boyfriend. Hell I'm not even your fuck of the week. So kindly remove your STD infested genitalia from my textbook, I would like to keep it clean.'

Several of the students had heard and were trying to hide their laughter as Ginny looked both murderous and stricken. Neville who was laughing outright was curious as to what the girl would do.

'I don't know about you Neville but I could use some fresh air after that essay.' Harry said standing and dumping Ginny unceremoniously to the ground. The common room burst into laughter at that. Ginny scrambled up and stormed past the students up into her dorms.

'You really should give it up. Now you're just pathetic.' Lavender informed the girl as she stormed passed them on the stairs.

'You never stood a chance with Harry,' Padma offered. Ginny turned to glare at the pair, 'none of us females did.' Ginny let out a shriek before storming into her dorm room and slamming the door shut, twice.

*

'Fucking irritating, conniving, meddling, old bastard, anyone else as headmaster would have done something about the Twaterrfic Trio.' Harry grumbled.

Neville laughed at the term but shrugged, 'you talked to Madam Bones what like a week ago. These things take time,' he said trying to ease Harry.

Harry sighed, 'I know but it's just a little nerve wracking not knowing what Dumbleditz has planned. And this whole thing with Remus...' he trailed off.

'What about Remus?' Lucius asked falling into step with the pair, Harry thought he looked older again.

'They didn't tell you?' Harry asked shocked.

Lucius shook his head, 'I've been locked up with Charlie for a while,' he admitted blushing even though he was grinning like a fool.

'You slut!' Harry laughed, 'how was it?'

'It was fantastic, I hope it doesn't change at all when I'm back to normal,' Lucius replied dreamily. Neville had covered his ears and started humming, he really didn't need to know about his professors sex life. 'Draco was a big help when my brother was out of commission.'

'You know he is your son,' Harry said letting Neville the sex talk was over.

'I know but he's only a few years younger than me right now so it's hard to grasp,' Lucius said almost sadly. 'So what's this about Remus?' he asked effectively changing the subject back to the original topic.

'Well it seems that Dumbleditz decided that it would be fun to experiment with him and he isn't actually a werewolf but a Lycan.' Lucius cursed, 'yeah so now he's taking a potion to help get rid of the wolf's bane that's built up in his system.'

'How's Remus?'

'He's devastated but he has us and Sev, he'll be okay. He just needs time,' Harry replied both sad and angry at what his family has had to go through.

'Dumbledore will get what he deserves.' Lucius said softly as he put a comforting on Harry's shoulder.

'Hey quite scamming on my Tigris,' Draco called from down the hall sounding angry. The trio waited for him to join them.

'I was not scamming on Harry,' Lucius said regally, emphasizing Harry's name and ignoring the glare that Draco was using to look at him with.

'Whatever, was he irritating you? I can have him removed...' Draco began as he fawned over Harry, ever since Harry's transformation he'd become much more protective of the Tigris. Not that Harry minded but Lucius seemed to think that Draco thought Harry was a possession. Harry didn't mind it so much, he liked thinking that he belonged to someone because they cared about him and didn't want anything to happen to him.

'No, it's fine Draco. He can stay,' Harry asserted when it looked like Draco was going to do something to have the other blond removed.

'Besides I have my own boyfriend to harass,' Lucius said cutting into the conversation. No one notice as Neville disappeared into the dungeons.

'Draco he's your father he's worried about us, he's not trying to steal me away from you.' Harry said turning to Draco, his grip on Harry tightening. 'Draco you're hurting me.'

'Yeah whatever, I still don't like it. His hands were all over you and you let him touch you,' Draco said turning away from Lucius angrily, ignoring Harry's plight.

'Merlin Drake, pull your head out of your ass and grow the hell up. You being protective is one thing but to be jealous... I thought you trusted how I felt about you.' Harry looked both hurt and angry.

'Shut up!' Draco looked ready to strike Harry before he realized what he was doing and in that moment Harry pulled himself out of Draco's arms and fled down into the dungeons.

'Ow! What the hell?' Draco was rubbing his head where Lucius had smacked him.

'You are a giant moron you know that? After everything that boy has been through, you decide now to pull the jealous boyfriend routine. Grow up Draco any one can see that he cares about you so much in fact I think he might even love you and you take it upon yourself to suspect everything he does and who he's with.' Lucius smacked Draco again and he glared at his father.

'I didn't mean... I just... Merlin, I don't know what it is but ever since he changed I can't help but be overprotective. I can't help it I just see him with someone else and I have to claim him somehow....' Draco trailed off.

'That's fantastic, but it's not me you should be apologizing to,' Lucius said with a pointed look to where Harry had vanished.

Draco sighed and followed the path that Harry had taken. Lucius resumed his aimless wandering of the castle. Charlie had kicked him out wanting to actually get some work done and Lucius was banned from the room for two hours. He still had another hour and half to kill.

*

'He doesn't trust me and I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me,' Harry sobbed into Severus. He had found the dark haired wizard first and had latched onto him. Severus looked rather befuddled as to what his son was babbling about.

'Harry, cub,' Remus began as he rubbed gentle circles on Harry's back. 'You're going to have to explain a little bit more. We're not sure we know what you're talking about.'

'Draco! He saw me with Luc, who had his hand on my arm and Draco got all possessive and jealous. He thinks I'd leave him for his father. I'd never do that... but if he doesn't trust me... I don't want to leave him but he was going to hit me!' he began his sobbing anew in Severus robes. Severus just looked lost with the sobbing mess in his arms.

'Please don't leave,' Draco said softly from the doorway, he had heard enough to know that he was losing Harry and he couldn't.

Harry's head shot up and he took in Draco's appearance. He looked like he had run to get here as fast as he could and his eyes were red and glassy.

'Please, I need you Harry, I am so sorry,' Draco pleaded taking a step toward Harry, who curled into Severus.

Draco winced and Severus could see the guilt he was feeling for what he had done earlier, 'I don't know what's wrong with me, I adore you but ever since you became the real you I can't help but want to keep you from everyone else. I can't stand the sight of seeing another man touch you or another woman. I want to rip them to shreds. I don't want to be like this but I don't know what to do about it.' Severus had moved away to give the boys some space. 'I'm sorry I never want to hurt you, please. I need you.' Draco dropped to his knees and pulled Harry close to him, 'I love you,' he murmured burying his face in Harry.

After what seemed like an eternity as Harry just stood with Draco clinging to him sobbing, Harry ran a hand through Draco's dishevelled hair, 'I love you,' he whispered.

Draco's head snapped back and he started at Harry in shock, not sure if he had heard right.

Harry cleared his throat, 'I love you,' he said slightly louder.

Draco was suddenly on his feet holding Harry tightly who was clinging to Draco. 'Merlin Harry I love you so much,' he whispered to the brunet. 'I'm so sorry and it's not that I don't trust you. I do, I trust you with my life, it's that I don't trust everyone else.' He told Harry in a voice loud enough for only Harry to hear.

'Just don't ever do anything like that again ever!' Harry replied, letting Draco devour him.


	8. Intoxication

**08 - Intoxication**

_In a shocking revelation the Minister of Magic Amelia Bones has announced that Albus Dumbledore had been arrested and tried and found guilty of his crimes. The charges against him included neglect and abuse of a minor, fraud and several counts of attempted murder. Dumbledore's sentence includes be stripped of not only his titles but his magic as well, his wand has been snapped and he will be spending the remainder of his days living in Azkaban where he has been forced to endure the pain of those he has wronged._

The article went on describe why the charges had been pressed but it didn't name any of the victims, a fact that Harry was grateful for.

He looked up in time to see Poppy and Remus and Minerva and Severus clink glasses in silent celebration.

They all gave Harry their own toasts and Harry returned one in kind, it was all very discrete and the only one who noticed was Draco.

He took a sip of his pumpkin juice and gave a slight shudder, it seemed more bitter than normal. He would have asked one of his friends but he seemed to be the only one who still drank the stuff, the older years seem to favour coffee, sweetened with too much sugar and the younger ones all had tea, with too much in it to actually call it tea.

'You okay Harry?' Seamus asked as he sat down, looking freshly snogged.

'Yeah I'm fine the juice is just stronger than normal today,' Harry replied picking up water instead.

Seamus shrugged and dug into his breakfast.

'So who were you snogging?' Harry asked with a grin as Seamus stuffed a particularly large forkful of eggs into his mouth.

Seamus choked and spit out some of the food in a move that had Lavender squealing in disgust and Colin laughing.

Seamus drank back Harry's water and glared at the boy for a moment as he composed himself. 'You trying to kill me?' he asked coughing slightly.

'I have to make it look like an accident you know,' Harry replied innocently shrugging his shoulders indifferently.

'Well,' Seamus looked smug, despite his red face, 'because of that stunt I'm not telling you.' Neville, Lavender, Parvati and Colin all glared at Harry for ruining the morning's gossip.

'You don't have to I can figure it out myself,' Harry declared. 'Theo finally told you how he feels about you.'

Seamus could only gape at Harry he spluttered unintelligibly for a moment before Harry put him out of his misery.

'Theo's been waxing poetically about you to Draco for, well, ever apparently and then Draco moans about the fact that his best friend and my best friend are head over heels for each other but neither one as enough balls to actually do anything about it.'

Seamus threw is used napkin at Harry who was too busy trying to not fall out of his chair.

'Harry?' Neville asked before he too was hit by a dizzy spell.

'Are you guys okay?' Seamus asked before he covered his mouth with his hand and scrambled up from the table and bolted from the room. Theo and Harry rushed after him as Neville went to tell a concerned looking Draco and Greg.

*

'What happened?' Theo asked Harry as he gently rubbed Seamus back as the boy continued to empty his stomach into the toilet.

Harry shrugged, 'I have no idea, he came in late after his snog session with you and stuffed himself full before bolting.'

'What about when he spit his food out?' Theo asked.

'Douche bag told the table I'd been snogging you finally.' Seamus replied his voice raspy as he glared weakly at Harry.

'Maybe you just ate too fast?' Harry suggested. 'Ron was glaring daggers at you at the speed you were going.'

With one more spit into the toilet Theo helped Seamus stand, 'Do you feel better?' he asked wiping Seamus mouth gently as the shorter boy leaned into him.

'I'll go tell Snape you won't be in class, yeah?' Harry asked as he headed to the door.

'Thanks Harry,' Theo said after him.

Harry turned and gave Theo a small smile, 'Take good care of him,' he replied but Theo heard the threat that was buried there. He had no intention of giving Harry any reason to act on it.

When Harry was gone, Theo gave Seamus a gentle kiss, 'Come on Shay, let's go see if Madam Pomfrey can sort you out.'

*

Harry managed to arrive before everyone else had. Severus seemed to be brewing something in a small bronze cauldron.

'You're early Harry,' he commented not looking up from his work.

Harry approached cautiously, 'I just wanted to tell you that Theo and Seamus won't be in class today,' he replied, 'what you are brewing?' he asked curiously.

'Why won't they in my class?' he asked giving Harry a pointed glare before going back to the potion.

'Because Seamus wasn't feeling well after breakfast and Theo wanted to look after him, I'm guessing the Theo took him to see Poppy.' Harry replied, sniffing the cauldron, 'mmm it smells like Draco.'

'And what does Mr. Malfoy smell like?' Severus asked adding powdered dragon tears to the mix. At least Harry thought they were dragon tears judging from the opalescent sheen the powder had, unicorn tears tended to sparkle and phoenix tears had more of a matte finish.

Harry closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, using his new senses to differentiate the smells. He smiled softly but didn't open his eyes as he spoke, 'The ocean, but not that overwhelming fish smell but the smell you get after the rain,' Severus smiled faintly, that was the body wash that he'd been making for the young man since he was nine.

'Something floral, I don't know what it is something exotic maybe, lilies or orchids or something,' Harry continued.

'Magnolia's,' Severus offered not expanding on how he knew why Draco smelled like magnolias.

He inhaled again, 'something sweet, like a fruit but with something. Strawberries and chocolate,' he said suddenly. That was something that Severus couldn't explain because for as long as he had known Draco, from the day Draco was born and Severus had first held the screaming, naked, slime covered infant he had smelled like strawberries and chocolate underneath all that other stuff that he didn't want to think about.

Harry opened his eyes and smiled softly 'and something else distinctly Draco, a musky calming scent that makes me…'

'I don't want to hear it!' Severus snapped, not as harsh as he one might have been.

Harry shrugged, not at all sorry for the almost over share. 'What does it smell like to you?' he asked moving back from the enticing aroma wanting to clear his head for class.

'Chocolate, cinnamon and apples,' Severus replied turning the heat down on the fire.

Harry grinned, 'Like Remus, it's Amortentia isn't it.' He stated.

'Very good Mr. Potter ten points to Gryffindor,' Severus said, 'now I suggest you take your seat next to your ocean magnolia so I may start the lesson which started five minutes ago.'

Both Draco and Harry were bright red and Severus smirked, as he turned to face the class where most of the students looked highly amused at the pair, they hadn't actually heard what they had been saying but Severus had dropped the privacy bubble just as Harry named the potion he was brewing. The other three students looked murderous.

'Can anyone tell me what potion Amortentia was derived from?' he asked sneering in the general direction of the Gryffindors.

To everyone's surprise Neville raised his hand, along with Hermione, to no one's surprise. 'Mr. Longbottom,' Hermione glared at his back as he replied.

'The helpmate potion. It was the royals that made the potion so their children would marry the right person so that no one would try to steal the throne the only drawback was that it only affected those that were very emotional. At one point there was a wizard who was with his match, another wizard and there was another couple a witch and a wizard who wanted the wizards for themselves. So together they created Amortentia which smells like what you most desire but makes you fall in love with the person that brewed it.' Neville was blushing fiercely as he finished his explanation.

'Very good, Mr. Longbottom, ten points to Gryffindor.' Severus went back to the board and Hermione's hand shot up again.

'What is it Miss Granger?' he snapped back to his irritable self.

'Why are we learning about love potions sir?' she asked her thoughts on them clear in the contempt in her voice.

'Because Miss Granger, I like my student's to know what kind of potion they've been exposed to three times in just as many days.' Severus replied with just as much contempt and a smattering of disdain for the girl.

The entire class paled, Ron however looked a little green. 'Mr. Weasley is there a problem?'

Ron winced as Hermione kicked his shine under the table, 'No sir.' He squeaked.

'Now this potion has no lasting effects and will only be effective for another week, because of the amount you've been given.' Severus explained watching the students. 'The potion is quite bitter and as it takes effect the drinker has a moment of dizziness. The way that it works is that it creates harmony between compatible pairs, they become more comfortable with each other and often a stronger bond forms allowing the other to find a missing or injured mate. If the pair isn't compatible on all levels, then discord starts. Fighting that starts out over little things but soon evolves into physical, and it's made worse because the pair physically drawn to each other so while they are fighting they often force themselves onto the other.'

When Draco glanced at Harry, he gave Draco a small smile that warmed Draco's heart and calmed his nerves. He had nothing to worry about because Harry was his, as much as he was Harry's.

Noticing a few of the looks that were going around the room Severus gave the class a moment knowing that some anxious minds were being calmed by a loving partner and that trouble was brewing for a few others.

'Professor Snape?' Pansy asked quietly, her hand in the air.

'Yes Miss Parkinson?'

'Is there a cure for this potion?' she asked glaring at Dean.

The professor just shook his head, 'it is only meant to last for half a day.'

'Good,' she then turned to Dean Thomas, 'Thomas you're a waste of space, I don't know why I ever agreed to go out with you!' she then turned to Parvati, 'Parvati would you like to study with me in the library tonight? I have to do that charms essay and I'm not very good at them?' she asked, causing both girls to blush.

'I would like that,' Parvati admitted despite Lavenders glare. When she turned back to her partner Lavender shoved everything into her bag and stormed out, leaving a bewildered Parvati behind.

'Now that the dramatics are over this half of class,' he pointed to the Gryffindors, 'will be brewing a burn salve while the rest of you will be brewing a generalized healing potion as the infirmary needs to be restocked and I have too much work as it is.' He snapped as the Slytherins calmly gathered their ingredients. He glared at the Gryffindors who hadn't moved but were instead bickering amongst themselves.

'I suggest you get to work, NOW!' he almost bellowed the last word and watched in faint amusement as the Gryffindors scrambled to get started.

Halfway through the period Snape banished the abysmal potion that Ron and Hermione had made and sent them to the library where they could irritate Madam Pince with their constant bickering.

Harry and Draco however seemed to work as one as they brewed and the turned in a flawless potion, as had Greg and Neville. While he had taken points from Ron and Hermione he had given points to both Neville and Harry.


	9. Deceiver

**09 Deceiver**

All that day the rumours of what Dumbledore had or hadn't done were swirling around the school. It was all everyone talked about. The biggest mystery was who had been abused. Who was the minor and was there more than one? Was that minor still at school or was it someone else, who used to go to Hogwarts?

A few people seemed to cast curious glances at Harry but they would all shake their head in denial and go back to whatever conversation they were a part of.

A few people however had gently squeezed his hand like Neville and Hannah while others like Luna and Millicent oddly enough had hugged him.

All in all everything went fairly smoothly until dinner, when the evening post arrived. Among it a red howler envelope that was smoking. Harry stared at in horror when it landed in front of him, narrowly missing his soup.

Who would be sending him a howler?

'Harry,' Neville said softly nudging his arm, 'you might want to open that.'

With trembling hands he opened the smoking red envelope and paled as Mrs Weasley's voice reverberated around the silent hall.

'HARRY JAMES POTTER HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ALBUS DUMBLEDORE? HE HAS DONE SO MUCH FOR YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY HIM? SPREADING LIES ABOUT HOW YOU WERE TREATED AT HOME WITH THOSE WONDERFUL PEOPLE AND AT SCHOOL? AND HANGING OUT WITH THAT MALFOY BOY, I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THEN THAT. BEING A QUEER, THAT'S UNNATURAL AND FREAKISH AND YOU SHOULDN'T BE WITH THAT BOY. I AM ASHAMED OF YOU YOUNG MAN YOU ARE NO LONGER WELCOME IN OUR HOME.' The envelope tore itself up before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

The look that Harry wore could only be described as betrayed horror and before anyone could recover Harry pushed away from the table and bolted from the hall. Draco and Severus rushed after him. The hall erupted with noise and a tawny barn owl landed next to Neville he was surprise to find two envelopes attached to his leg. One was addressed to him.

"Mr. Longbottom,

Thank you for being such a reliable friend to Harry in place of my own children whom I am extremely disappointed in. Please make sure Harry gets the other letter as I am sure that Molly's howler has reached him. I want you to know that I have left Molly, she and I no longer see eye to eye. Charlie, Bill and the twins are with Harry and cannot believe that their own family would treat Harry the way they have.

Thank you again

Arthur Weasley"

Neville smiled and tucked both letters into his bag as Hermione, Ginny and Ron gloated over the fact that they had known everything all along. Seamus, Dennis, Colin, Lavender, Parvati and several other Gryffindors and Ravenclaws who could hear were glaring at the Unholy Trio.

*

Draco had followed Harry out of the hall but the younger boy was nowhere to be seen. He growled in frustration and was almost ploughed over by Severus.

'Where is he?' Severus asked, panting and worried.

'I don't know I got out here and there was no one here.' Draco replied.

'Well he's got to be somewhere, people just don't vanish,' Severus said almost panicking, then he seemed to have realised what he had said, 'of course they do idiot, we have portkeys and apparate,' he mumbled to himself.

Draco watched him in concerned amusement, 'We'll find him Sev, we just have to get that map,' Draco replied.

'Longbottom!' Severus hollered as he returned to the hall, 'come with me.' Neville who had already decided to leave rushed to catch up with Severus who was almost to the dungeon stairs.

'Do you have his map?' Severus asked as Neville approached him, Draco was waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

Rummaging around his bag he pulled out what looked like a hot pink plastic folder, Severus and Draco only stared at the thing like it had offended them.

Neville blushed, 'it was Harry's idea, to keep it safe.'

Draco laughed, 'Why does everything have to be pink with him?'

Severus looked at Draco in horror and could only blink, 'Pink?'

Neville chuckled, 'here you go Professor,' he handed the warn parchment to Severus who snapped himself from his haze and pointed his wand at the map.

'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,' the lines spread across the paper with surprising speed, almost as if they sensed the urgency that the map was needed.

The trio scanned the map for several minutes before Neville pointed to a spot in the dungeons. 'There he is! He's with Professor Lupin.'

Draco and Severus looked and sure enough, the two dots labelled Harry Potter and Remus Lupin were together in the dungeons, in a spot away from both the labs and Severus room's.

'Thank you Neville,' Draco said giving the boy a smile.

'You've been better to him than those other two were.' Neville stated as he pulled more parchment from his bag, 'here, this came for Harry from Arthur Weasley.'

Draco blushed, 'we should go find them.'

Draco and Severus headed into the dungeons to find their family.

Neville went back to find Greg and the others. Seamus was feeling better and he and Theo seemed to have become even closer. Neville and Greg were becoming more comfortable with each other as neither one had really ever had a relationship before.

A few other couples however were a little less harmonious. Ron was being yelled at by Hermione when they weren't off hiding in an alcove. Lavender and Parvati had stopped speaking to each other all together and Pansy seemed to have replace Lavender, who was now sitting at the Hufflepuff table with Terry and Ernie.

Neville smile as Greg took his hand and gently caressed the knuckle.

*

Severus and Draco found Remus and Harry in an old classroom that Remus had been using for transformations. They were both asleep however Harry was a small salt and peppered wolf while Remus was a sandy red wolf that was curled around the smaller one. They were both asleep in the nest that Remus had made from old blankets and robes that Severus had gathered.

Before Draco could ask about waking them Severus pulled him from the room and lead him back to the potions lab.

*

It wasn't until breakfast the next morning that Harry appeared, he looked sheepish as his ears were bent down and his tail was wrapped around himself.

'I'm sorry if I worried you but I just... the howler... I couldn't. I'm sorry,' he babbled not looking up at Severus. Remus was hiding his amusement behind the prophet.

Suddenly Severus pulled Harry into a tight embrace effectively cutting of the babble. 'Hush cub, it's okay, you weren't alone and it was an understandable reaction to what you had just received.'

Remus handed Severus a letter then, 'This came for you yesterday. Neville received it and passed it off to Draco.' Severus offered the letter to Harry who was hesitant to open it.

Sitting at the table across from Remus Harry reluctantly opened the letter. After the last mail he had gotten he was a little leery however the fact that wasn't red or smoking made Harry feel a little better.

"Dear Harry,

I am sorry about Molly, I don't know what has happened to her. She wasn't always like that. I wanted you to know that I don't agree with anything that Molly said. I have left my wife, **it is not your fault** this was simply the last straw. Don't blame yourself Harry because you had nothing to do with my decision it was Molly's action that decided for me.

I love you Harry like you are my own and that will not change no matter what you are or who you are friends with.

You should also know that Charlie, Bill and the twins are with you always. You are their little brother Harry and what Molly and Ron and Ginny have done to you is inexcusable.

Your other, other loving father,

Arthur"

Harry sobbed out once before Severus was next to him.

'Oh Cub,' he mumbled before picking up the sobbing teen and cradling him in his lap, 'what's wrong?'

Harry simply thrust the letter at Severus who thrust the letter at Remus. When he finished it he let out a teary laugh and Severus looked at him in confusion.

'Arthur has left Molly, which is not Harry's fault and Bill, Charlie and the twins still think of Harry as their little brother which is good because Arthur considers Harry's his youngest son. He even signed it your other, other loving father.' Severus let out a bark of laughter, startling both Harry and Remus.

'You astound me little one, the love you inspire in others is astonishing.' Severus said softly.

'But Mr. Weasley left Mrs. Weasley because of me,' Harry hiccupped through his tears.

'No cub, he absolutely did not.' Remus stated vehemently, 'he says so twice that it is not your fault. He says that while it is a contributing factor it is not the reason. Cub everything bad that happens isn't your fault, you have got to understand that.' Remus said with more conviction then he meant to but the whole everything is my fault thing was starting to wear thin, even with Remus.

There was knock on the door and a moment later Draco arrived. 'Why don't you go to breakfast with Draco, Harry?' Severus suggested nudging to too big teen off his lap.

'They're all going to hate me,' Harry said close to tears again.

'You might be surprised,' Draco said softly pulling Harry from the rooms.

'We're following him up there right?' Remus asked watching Harry and Draco leave.

Severus chuckled, 'they get 3 minutes then we follow.' Remus glanced at his watch and mentally began to count.

2 minutes and 23 seconds later both men were following the pair up to the great hall.

They were met with what could only be described as a roaring thunder. Sharing a confused glance Severus and Remus entered the great hall to find almost the entire student body on their chairs as they cheered loudly for Harry, the guessed as he was hiding behind Draco and Neville.

A shower of multicoloured sparks rained down over the cheering crowd and as Minerva's voice echoed through the hall, 'everyone sit down, while Harry has shown courage beyond that of even Gryffindor please let him be,' she said sternly as she and several of the teachers glared at the students.

Neville and Draco walked Harry over to the table and sat as far away from Glowering Gorgons as possible.

Draco went to sit at his own table but Harry wouldn't release his shirt so with an amused sighed he sat next to the Gryffindor sandwiched between Harry and some 4 year who was staring at Harry awestruck. He handed the boy a napkin, 'You've got a bit of drool,' he commented absently.

'What we tell you dough head?' Colin asked swatting the boy upside the back of his head.

'Sorry...' the boy mumbled turning away, flushing the deepest red that Draco had ever seen including the Weasley Rage Red, which Draco was intimately familiar with.

'Oi! Bunch up you tiny lumps,' Seamus commanded as he, Greg and Millicent found seats at the table. Apparently since Draco couldn't sit with them they would sit with Draco. As everyone stared at the Slytherins at the Gryffindor table several students got up to sit with their friends at other tables.

'How are you feeling Seamus, better I hope?' Harry asked wanting to get back to something regarding normal.

'Yeah I'm fine, Poppy said I must have had a bad reaction to something in the potion we've been unknowingly taking.

'Don't touch me! This is entirely your fucking fault!' Hermione suddenly burst out as she slapped Ron before storming from the hall. Ginny glared at her brother before following the older girl out.

Draco and Theo smirked, 'looks like troubles a brewin'.' Theo smirked.

Seamus groaned as Greg swatted Theo, 'You have got to stop watching those old westerns,' Draco half demanded half pleaded.

Theo just grinned unrepentantly causing Harry to laugh.

'That's better,' Draco said softly, kissing Harry's knuckles on the hand that had been trying to strangle Draco's shirt.


	10. Enough

**10 Enough**

Hermione stormed out of the great hall with Ginny hot on her heels.

'You should go after her,' Dean said knowledgably.

Ron shoved another mouthful of chicken into his mouth before glaring at Dean and storming out after Hermione.

'Hermione, wait!' he called as the girls were heading up the stairs.

'What Ronald?' Hermione sneered as she spun around, glaring at Ron.

Ron flinched but didn't back down, 'about what I said before, I'm sorry,' he replied sounding contrite.

Hermione crossed her arms, 'do you even know what you're apologizing for?' she asked.

His silence was the reply she needed and with a frustrated cry she threw up her hands and stormed up the stairs. With a glare at Ron, Ginny hurried after her friend. Ron growled in frustration as he stormed up after his sister and his girlfriend.

He managed to catch up with them at the portrait of the pink lady, though the pink lady was absent. He molded himself to Hermione's back, 'how can I fix something if I don't know what it is?' he tried to purr as he ground his rapidly swelling erection into her backside.

'Get your hands off me you diseased cretin!' she cried as she pulled herself from his arms.

Ron snarled, 'you should feel privileged you stuck up cunt,' he said just before he slapped her, 'if it wasn't for the money from Dumbledore and this fucking plan I never would have given you a second glance.'

It was Hermione's turn to snarl, 'Yeah and if it wasn't for me there wouldn't have been a plan and you and your family would have been out on the streets long ago.'

Ron suddenly had Hermione pressed up against the wall, his cock buried balls deep inside of her from behind. He grabbed a fistful of her hair as he spoke, 'you think you're better than everyone else because you're Dumbledore's fuck toy? Well I have news for you cunt, my sister is his fuck toy too and my mother. So you're not the only one he shoves his cock into.' He yanked her head back, 'you're just a whore,' he hissed.

'And you're just a not talent hack who can only use physical violence, if you don't fuck me harder I will slice of your tiny cock and shove it up your ass, to attack those who are stronger then you in every other way.' Hermione hissed back, thrusting back against the tiny cock shoved inside her.

The two continued to trade insults until Ron howled and shuddered his release in and on Hermione.

Hermione simply shouted the insult she was in the middle of louder.

The sound of a solitary person clapping echoed around them.

'Get your fucking hands off me you creep.' Hermione shouted as she shoved Ron away.

'That was quite the performance,' Severus stood in the hallway clapping almost lazily.

'I believe we have enough to call in the Auror's,' Minerva commented from her spot beside Snape, who nodded, and in front of what looked like the entire school. 'If you three would come with me,' she stated and turned, not looking back to see if the three in question were following her. The sea of students parted and a red faced Hermione, Ron and Ginny followed the professor as the sea of students whispered about them.

Snape glowered at the remaining students as they started to talk excitedly amongst themselves. 'Everyone back to your dorms,' He shouted angrily, when no one moved he added, 'NOW!' that may or may not have been enhanced.

The students parted quickly as Severus watched in amusement. When the last student was gone he swiftly made his way back to his rooms where Harry and Draco had been studying.

*

Ron, Hermione and Ginny ignored each other as they followed McGonagall to her office.

'You will sit there,' she announced as three uncomfortable looking chairs appeared,' and you will not speak, you will not move and you will not think. Am I clear?' she scowled at the Mighty Morons until they grumbled their replies.

She warded the room both with charms to keep the three students in and anyone else out but also to monitor what they did because as predicted just as soon as Minerva vanished into the fire they erupted into a yelling match, shouting jeers and accusations at each other. And all of it was being recorded.

*

Minerva appeared at the Burrow and was surprised to find both Molly and Arthur at home.

'Minerva, what a surprise, what are you doing here?' Molly greeted the other witch cordially.

'Did something happen to Ron or Ginny?' Arthur asked coming in from outside wiping his hands on a dirty clothe.

'Not exactly,' Minerva replied, 'I was hoping you would be able to meet me at my office as soon as you can.' She explained. 'I have to fetch another students parents and it might take a few minutes.'

'Very well,' Arthur replied with a nod.

'Thank you,' Minerva replied before she vanished back into the floo.

'Ungrateful wench,' Molly muttered when Minerva was gone.

Arthur had no idea what his wife was talking about but he scowled at her in disapproval.

*

Minerva had once again emerged from the floo, only this time she was in a distinctly muggle house. None of the pictures moved and none of the objects seemed to move on their own.

A man Minerva guessed to be in his late thirties emerged from the kitchen drying his hands on a towel. She was struck by his resemblance to Severus.

'You must be Professor McGonagall,' he stated as he extended his hand with a grin.

'Please call me Minerva,' she replied with her own smile returning the handshake, 'You must be Hermione's father, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Granger.'

'Hank please, Mr. Granger makes me sound old.' He said giving a low chuckle, 'and the pleasure is all mine.'

Her smile faltered, 'I do however wish this meeting was on better terms.'

'Why what has my daughter done now?' Hank asked immediately worried and angry.

Minerva eyed Hank curiously for a moment, 'A grave thing Hank, she has helped plot to destroy a fellow student whose only mistake was to have been born at the wrong time.' Minerva replied cryptically. 'In her first year she befriended a special boy it has since some to light that she only befriended him in hopes of gaining power and money. However I would much rather explain this only once, there are other students involved with your daughter. I am curious as to why you would assume that your daughter has caused the trouble?' she finished curious.

Hank sighed, 'My daughter is incredibly smart and all through school no matter what we did for her it was never enough, it was never enough to keep her occupied. When she was in school she was always getting into trouble. Not oops I don't know what I'm doing trouble but oops don't torture the other students trouble. When she went to Hogwarts that seemed to help some but when she was home the trouble was worse. The cops were often involved.'

Minerva nodded in understanding. Hermione was well on her way to a juvenile detention center somewhere. Probably a prison at the rate she was going.

'If you could contact you wife Hank we should probably be heading back to my office.' She announced changing the subject abruptly.

'I'm afraid my wife is in surgery right now she won't-' Hank began to explain away his wife's absence but the door slamming open cut him off.

'You better have dinner ready Faggot,' she stormed into the kitchen stopping short as she caught sight of Minerva.

'What the hell is that doing here?' she hissed to Hank.

'She is here on school business, our daughter has gotten into serious trouble again.' Hank explained anger creeping into his voice.

'I'm tired, you deal with it,' Mrs. Granger demanded as she stormed out of the kitchen and slammed a door somewhere in the house.

Hank sighed, 'I'm sorry you had to see that.'

'Shall we go then?' Minerva asked changing the subject.

'Of course,' he replied in a defeated tone.

*

Minerva apparated them to the gates of Hogwarts she was about to cast the spell that would allow the muggle to see Hogwarts but his gasp stopped her short.

'Wow,' he gasped his gazed locked on the castle.

Minerva smile, she loved seeing that face on people who had believed and magic all their lives and finally had proof that it was real. It was one thing to see it on children but on a grown man it was something else.

'You seem to have some magic in you already Hank, otherwise all you would see would be a stone ruin.' Minerva explained.

'It's a shame that the first time I'm here is on such horrid business.' He commented as he followed Minerva up to the castle. 'I've filed for divorce, my lawyer is simply writing up the contract.' He said suddenly. 'I hadn't wanted to marry Melissa but I was young and confused. I didn't know what I wanted so I slept with her she was older and knew about sex better than I did. We used a condom and she swore she was taking the pill but she still ended up pregnant. I know she tampered with the condom. After that night I realized that my preferences lay with my own gender. Anyway I was forced into a loveless marriage by my parents and her parents. I love my daughter don't get me wrong but I just don't know what happened to my sweet baby girl.' Hank finished sadly.

'You will always have a friend here Hank,' Minerva replied with a gentle squeeze.

'Thank you,' he gave her a smile before he realized that he was standing in front of her office door.

She looked amused as she listened to the yelling going on inside, 'how long has it been going on Severus?'

'I'm guessing since you left them alone.' Severus replied as he looked to Hank.

'Severus meet Hank Granger, Hank this is Severus Snape,' Minerva introduced the pair and she realized that Hank looked like Severus, with a few exceptions. His hair was lighter and not as greasy and his nose was smaller and less broken.

'Rett?' He asked in shock as he shook the man's hand. Electricity sparked through the pair and Hank cried out in pain as something snapped in him.

Severus was holding the man as he panted, 'I feel different,' he said softly, in awe.

'Take him to see Poppy, I'll deal with the Weasley's first.' Minerva said concerned.

Hank shook his head, 'No I'm okay,' he said gently pulling himself from Severus's arms. 'Really,' he said to their looks of doubt.

'Can we please get this over with so we get back to what had happened?' he asked looking from Minerva to Severus.

Minerva nodded and pushed open her door and the shouting stopped.

As the new arrivals settled Molly and Arthur stepped from the floo, well Arthur stepped, Molly seemed to stumble. Minerva and Arthur shared a smirk.

'Why are we here Minerva?' Molly asked when she'd finally calmed herself.

'We are here to discuss what will be done with your children.' Minerva replied. 'They have recently admitted to among other things dousing the entire school with a lust potion, fraudulent behavior, theft and assault.'

Just then Kingsley Shacklebolt and Amelia Bones, along with several Aurors stepped into Minerva's office.

'Ah Kingsley, Amelia, just in time,' Minerva greeted the pair. She handed them a box, 'that has all their confessions, if you would we would like to press charged against three.' Minerva said indicating Ginny, Hermione and Ron.

'You can't do this!' Molly screeched, 'Where's Albus?'

'He is in Azkaban,' Amelia replied curtly. 'Where he belongs,' she added.

'Albus will have this sorted out,' Molly said confidently.

'He can't help you from prison Molly.' Amelia replied.

Kingsley and the other Aurors escorted the three students from the office as Amelia stayed behind. 'You too Molly,' Amelia stated indicating the floo.

'What? No I haven't done anything!' Molly protested.

'We know that you provided the potion for them to give to the students.' Minerva said angrily.

Molly shouted for Arthur as Amelia placed magic dampening cuffs on her and took her through the floo.

Through it all Hank and Arthur had been silent.

'Would you like to stay here at the castle gentlemen?' Minerva asked.

'Yes that would be lovely,' Arthur replied.

'Severus, if you mind?' she asked the younger professor.

'Of course Minerva,' he nodded to the older witch and bade her a good night.

'I'm sorry about what my children did to Harry, Severus,' Arthur said as they made their way down.

'You didn't tell them to do it Arthur, it's not your fault.' Severus replied.

'If I had only been a better father…' he started.

'Nonsense, your other children are upstanding citizens in their own right,' Severus protested unable to believe he was defending Weasley's.

Arthur nodded, 'Thank you Severus.' Severus nodded and turned to leave. 'How is Harry doing?' he asked genuinely concerned for Harry.

'He was afraid that everyone has turned against him, but with help from all of us he is beginning to realise that he does have people who will stand by him.

Arthur nodded, 'perhaps I could see him in the morning?' he asked hesitantly.

'Perhaps, it depends entirely on Harry.' Severus replied and Arthur nodded.

'May we talk in the morning Severus?' Hank asked him almost sheepishly.

'Of course,' he replied with a soft smile before vanishing into the dungeons.

'Would you like to come in?' Hank asked mentioning into the open doorway. 'For a drink, I mean.'

Arthur nodded, 'For a drink,' he repeated.


	11. Bound

**11 Bound**

The next morning found Arthur waking up on a couch with a stiff neck. Merlin he was too old for that!

As he tried to work the kink out of his neck he followed the smell of coffee into the kitchen. He was surprised to find Hank reading a copy of the Prophet.

'I didn't know you were the Minister of Magic,' he stated looking up from the paper. Arthur groaned as he read the headline of the article. "Arthur Weasley: Competent Minster or Incompetent Father?" There was a picture of Ginny and Ron as they had been taken to the ministry by Aurors.

He gave an embarrassed laugh as he shrugged, 'I'm not actually the minister yet. It was just decided recently and I haven't been sworn in yet. I hadn't even told Molly.' He replied as he saddened.

'Well congratulations!' he offered, giving Arthur a smile.

'Thank you, though I don't know if I'll still be minister after this.' He replied honestly.

'Why wouldn't you be?' Hank asked, curious as to why a man like Arthur wouldn't be minister.

Arthur was saved from answering by a loud knock at the door. Arthur sat finishing his coffee as Hank answered the door. He was as surprised to see Hank return with Severus as the potion master was at seeing Arthur in the kitchen perusing the newspaper.

'Oh, I really should be going,' Arthur stood and headed for the door.

'Arthur wait!' Hank followed him to the door. 'Would you like to have dinner with me, I mean I know a great muggle restaurant in London near the Leaky Cauldron. From what my daughter has told me about you, I just thought that maybe, I mean...' Hank trailed off not really knowing what to say.

Arthur glanced at Severus who had emerged from the kitchen and was studying the two men curiously.

'I would love to Hank,' Arthur replied after a moment with a lopsided grin. 'I'll come back tonight, around 6 ish if that's okay.'

'Perfect,' Hank replied with a relieved grin.

Arthur turned and with one last fleeting smile headed up and out of the school.

Severus was watching Hank, his eyebrow raised, as Hank watched Arthur leave.

'What?' Hank demanded defiantly as he brushed back into the kitchen.

Severus could only snort in amusement.

'I apologize if I was interrupting something,' he said following the younger man into the kitchen again. He caught the brief flash of disappointment when Hank noticed that Arthur's cup was gone.

'No, it's okay I don't really know what is going on.' Hank replied dropping into a chair.

'Looks to me like you have a date tonight,' Severus smirked.

'Sod off,' Hank returned throwing a napkin at Severus.

'If I did that then you wouldn't know what happened yesterday.' Severus replied.

'And we can't have that can we?' Hank said almost disappointedly.

'Look if you don't want to know I do have better things to do then sit around bickering with a petulant 35 year old.' Severus snapped, he was tired and worried and afraid, not that he would ever admit that out loud but he was.

'I'm sorry, I just don't tease well.' Hank offered, 'my father was mean about it and it's just been a habit...' he trailed off not really sure how to explain what his father did.

Severus took Hank's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. 'We all have our skeletons,' he commented cryptically.

They sat in silence for a moment before Severus steeled himself before speaking. 'When I was 4 my mother gave birth to her second child. I don't remember much about it just that it was small, smaller then a normal baby and always sick. When I was six they had taken the baby to the hospital when they came back they didn't have the baby anymore. They told me it had died, that my mother had killed it. She hadn't meant to but she had. My parents weren't quite the same after that.' Severus said softly staring into his tea.

'I'm sorry Severus,' Hank said softly, his brow furrowed in confusion, 'but what does that have to do with me?' he asked.

Severus finally looked up and focused on Hank and the younger man was surprised at the emotion that was playing across the older man's features.

'I think that you're him, Severus replied, 'I think you're Toby.'

Hank could only stare at Severus in shock. Then he began to shake his head. 'No. No I'm not... I... I'm not magical, I can't be. I don't... I was...' Hank denied shaking his head backing away from Severus.

'You are magical! The fact that you can see Hogwarts without any aid should be proof enough.' Severus stated emphatically. He moved closer to Hank wanting to touch him but the younger man pulled away, shaking his head.

'I can't... can you please... just leave?' Hank asked from where he was leaning against the counter, head bowed.

'I'm sorry,' Severus said softly unable and unwilling to hide his sadness.

'I just need time,' Hank said to Severus' retreating back.

'Of course,' Severus mumbled as he let himself out.

*

Remus looked up from what he was helping Harry with. He gave his son an affectionate kiss to the top of his head as Severus dropped onto the couch.

'Go find Draco, everything here looks good,' he commented giving Harry a gentle push to the door.

'Thanks,' Harry replied before he surprised Severus by hugging him from behind. 'Love you,' he whispered for only the potions master to hear.

Severus gave Harry's arms a squeeze and whispered, 'Love you too,' before Harry pulled away and disappeared into the dungeons.

Remus moved to sit next to Severus, 'he just found out he's magical and that his daughter is a criminal. He just needs to sort things out Sev,' he said taking Severus' hand in his.

'I know but maybe it was too soon,' Severus replied, 'maybe I should've waited.'

'Maybe,' Remus replied neither agreeing nor disagreeing.

'Or maybe he would've reacted the same way,' Hank said from behind them, 'your son let me in.' He added as if it had just occurred to him.

Both Remus and Severus shot to their feet, 'I'm sorry I shouldn't have told you now, I should've waited until this was all over and I just... I miss him and I...' Severus rambled before he trailed off. This was officially only the second man ever to make him babble. Remus was the first.

'No I reacted badly. I was just overloaded with information and emotions and I didn't know what to do with it all. I mean I always knew I was adopted but I was led to believe that my father died before I was born and that my mother died giving birth to me. I didn't even know I had any siblings.' Hank replied obviously feeling bad about how he had reacted to Severus.

'That's not even half right,' Severus replied drily.

'Can you tell me what happened to them?' Hank asked sitting across from Severus. Remus had moved to leave but Severus' hand snatched his wrist and pulled him down to the couch.

'Well,' Severus spoke as if he didn't have a death grip on Remus' wrist, 'mother started to drink after you disappeared and managed to be coherent for a few years before one day she was so drunk she tripped and fell down the stairs, they couldn't do anything about her. I hadn't realized it then but when I got older I realized that her death fell on the same day as yours.' Remus was able to manoeuvre their hands so that they were holding hands and not so Severus had a death grip on his wrist. 'Father tried after everything he really did but he had to work two jobs because my mother drank and gambled everything he brought home. He was so torn when mother died. He blamed himself and but at the same time he had tried everything he could to help her and she hadn't changed, he was glad she was out of her misery. He had never said it but I could tell. I was 9 when she died.

'It was just Father and I, after that. It was easier until some man came to collect on debts Father didn't know Mother owed. He had a heart attack when I was 16. I was at school...' He suddenly couldn't breathe. He hadn't realized how much he missed his father until now. He hadn't told Remus any of this. He hadn't told anyone any of this. Albus had just known and all Remus knew was that Severus' parents were dead. Remus looked to Hank to find that the man had tears in his eyes as well.

'He would've been proud of you,' Remus mumbled softly into Severus' hair.

Hank suddenly realized that it didn't matter what he thought or what he was or wasn't this man who was fighting emotions he hadn't ever faced was family. His family. He may not have known this man but they could change that.

'What was my name?' Hank asked sitting on the low table in front of Severus.

Severus looked up at Hank in surprise. He had to take a few deep breaths before he could answer.

'Gareth Eilwyn Snape, we called you Rhett, well I called you Rhett,' Severus replied with a sad smile.

'Is there a way to see if I really am your brother?' Hank asked.

Severus was suddenly on his feet and he had disappeared behind a tapestry of Slytherin house. When he came back a few minutes later he had a very confused Harry and Draco behind him.

He pulled a spare parchment off his desk and rejoined the bewildered Hank and amused Remus.

'This is the lineage serum that I made a few years, when I was thirteen.' He added quietly, 'You just have to add a drop of your blood and mine and then add it to the parchment.' He explained.

'Can you show me?' Hank asked curious and a little apprehensive.

'Harry?' he asked pulling a second bottle from his robes, he had figured that the man would ask for a demonstration.

Harry nicked his finger and let a few drops of blood fall into the potion, then Severus did the same thing, Severus re-corked the bottle and shook it. After a minute he uncorked it and let the potion drop onto the parchment.

The five of them watched in awe as first Harry's name appeared at the bottom of the page and then much like a tree the names began to appear. Severus Snape as father, Lily Evans as mother, Petunia Dursley nee Evans as maternal aunt, and there beside Severus' name Gareth Eilwyn Snape as a paternal uncle, there was a date of birth but no date for a death. A star appeared beside the name and underneath appeared the name Henry Joseph Granger and all his adoption details.

Hank had to sit down and Harry could only stare at his uncle. He had an uncle!

Hank couldn't believe it, he was magical. Hell he had found his biological family! He had a brother and a nephew and if the way Remus and Draco acted with them soon to be in-laws.

He looked up to Severus, 'So brother, how do we make it official?' he asked with a smirk that must have been genetic.

*

It hadn't taken long, the initial touch from Severus in the corridor had jump started Hank's magic and working together Severus and Hank managed to take down the blocks that had been placed on Hank. Severus had found the magic that had been used had felt familiar but he couldn't figure out why.

When the brothers were done an envelope appeared in front of them. It was from the department of Family Affairs.

"_Mr Snape,_

_Please let us be the first to welcome you back to the wizarding world._

_You have a standing appointment with the head goblin at Gringotts to discuss your financial situation. Please contact them as soon as possible._

_Welcome back."_

The signature was unintelligible but it didn't matter who had sent the letter just that it had all worked. Hank was now officially Gareth Eilwyn Snape and so was his daughter whether she liked it or not. Not that anyone had paid any thought to Hermione Jane Granger Snape.


	12. Torn

**12 Torn**

Hermione sat against the wall in her holding cell at the ministry. Ginny was across the hall and two cells down while Ron was four down on the same side as Hermione. The pair was still yelling at each other.

It wasn't supposed to be this way. She was supposed to be in Cheltenham working for a place at Oxford or Cambridge or hell she would've taken Stanford even. But no she had to listen to her cunt of a mother and fallen in with those irritating Weasley's. She banged head against the wall in frustration.

Shit. Fuck. Bloody. Wanker. Ass head in hole!

'Will you two shut the hell up? God is that all you two can do is bicker? Grow the fuck up we are in jail and there isn't a fucking thing that anyone can do about it because you decided to have a row in the middle of the hall you fucking douche bag!' Hermione yelled.

What had she done to deserve this? Oh right that, she knew she deserved to be here but did she really deserve to listen to angry weasels?

Why hadn't she listened to her father?

Snape! Her eyes snapped open as realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

Her father looked like Snape. His hair may not be as long or as greasy, and his eyes were a clear blue and his nose wasn't as large as Snape's but there was definitely a strong resemblance. Why hadn't she seen it before?

Oh right her head had been lodged in her anus.

That first year had been so incredible. She had friends, real friends who kept her from doing the stupid shit she did back home. And the work was challenging doe a change and it was all so... magical.

By Merlin she had screwed everything up. She had genuinely liked Harry he was such a sweet boy but then when Hermione had gone home for the summer her mother had driven her claws deep into Hermione in the week they had been alone together because Hank was away at a course.

He was a dental hygienist while her mother had been an actual dentist.

Her father, Merlin she had been so busy trying to achieve her own brand of world domination that she had practically abandoned her father. He must be well, she had no idea what he was because she didn't know anything about him.

She brushed something off her cheek and much to her surprise found it wet. She was crying something she hadn't done since her first year.

She curled up on the cot and silently cried for what she had lost. She hated her mother and the Weasley's and Dumbledore. She shuddered, how had she let that man touch her? She sobbed harder wishing she hadn't done the things she had. She hated a lot of people in that moment but the person she hated most was herself for being such a selfish brat.

'Will you two just give it a fucking rest already?' she shouted again a few minutes later when the weasels had started yelling at each other again. 'Dumbledore is not coming! He can't help you! He's been stripped and tossed away to rot he is nothing but a walking corpse!'

*

Molly sat back in the furthest cell away from the children listening to them. Well she listened to them but she wasn't hearing them. Dumbledore would come for her. She knew he would.

'Dumbledore is not coming! He can't help you!'

Molly gasped and clutched at her chest. Those eight words running through her mind over and over again.

Pain flared through her left side, her arm was numb and she could hear her blood pounding through her ears.

She tried to deny what the wench claimed but nothing came out and instead of fighting it Molly welcomed the darkness.

*

The next morning the three students had slept through the scene that had played out when the Aurors had found Molly's body.

They hadn't even known that there had been a fourth person with them.

*

Charlie was pacing the kitchen in agitation at the Burrow when Arthur appeared at home.

'Dad! Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you.' Charlie blurted pulling his father into a tight embrace.

'I was at Hogwarts and then I went to London,' he replied returning the embrace, 'I had to clear my head. I'm sorry I worried you, Charlie.'

'You're okay that's all that matters,' Charlie replied as he pulled away.

'My word Charlie this place is so cool, I'm going to have to apologize to your father-'Lucius rant was cut off as he walked into the kitchen find father with son.

Charlie smile, 'Dad, I'd like you to meet Lucius Malfoy, my partner.' He said pulling Lucius closer.

Arthur looked from Charlie who seemed to be blushing to Lucius who looked pleased with himself. He didn't miss the gentle tug to his son's hand that brought him closer to Lucius.

'Does he make you happy?' Arthur asked sounding neutral.

Charlie grinned, 'Very,' he replied snuggling into the taller man.

'Then tell me this, why does he look twenty years younger?' Arthur asked perplexed.

Charlie actually laughed while Lucius scowled.

'Ron hit him a de-aging hex, he said it was accidental but we don't think so.' Charlie replied sobering slightly, 'the curse was meant for Harry.' Charlie offered to Arthur's confused look.

'Why is everyone looking for me?' Arthur asked changing the subject completely.

'Oh Shacklebolt is looking for you he wants to take to you, Mr Minister.' He added the title with a slightly disappointed lilt.

Arthur winced and Lucius was mildly amused that Charlie seemed to be the parent while Arthur the child.

'I'm sorry but I had only just found out and when I got home we had to go to the school because of Ronald and Ginerva and well...'

'The shit hit the fan?' Charlie offered.

Arthur gave a low chuckle, 'yeah I should go before they start a man hunt or something.' Arthur cast a re-freshening charm on himself before he vanished through the floo.

'I hope everything is alright,' Charlie mumbled into Lucius. Lucius held him tightly and silently agreed.

*

As soon as Arthur entered the Ministry atrium he was bombarded with questions.

'Arthur, is it true?'

'Arthur, where is your wife?'

'Arthur, why are your children here?'

'Arthur!'

'Arthur!'

'Arthur!'

'QUIET!' a growling voice echoed through the atrium and all talk halted, whether it was the reporters bombarding Arthur with questions or the two wizards on the other side of the atrium talking about the Quidditch standings a hush fell over the atrium.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was being levitated in the air so he was above the crowd.

'Everyone back to work,' he commanded, 'And you lot,' he glared at the reporters, 'can crawl back into whatever hole you crawled out of, if any of this shows up in the paper you will be arrested and charged with whatever the hell I feel like charging you with at the time. If the Minister wants his life splashed across the papers he'll call you, now GET OUT!' he roared the last to words and the floo's flared to as everyone scrambled to not disappoint the head of the Magical Law Enforcement.

Aurors had surrounded Arthur and Kingsley appeared at his side. Together they walked to what would be Arthur's office.

'What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?' Arthur replied as he tested his chair out behind his desk.

'It's about Molly,' he announced.

Arthur stopped spinning his chair and stared at Kingsley.

'She was found last night in her holding cell, the medi-witch says it was a heart attack.' Shacklebolt replied honestly.

Arthur was silent for a long time.

'Do the children know?' he finally spoke, his voice emotionless.

'No, we thought you should tell them.' Kingsley replied, a note of guilt colouring his voice.

Arthur nodded, 'may I see them.'

'Of course,' Kingsley nodded and led Arthur down to the holding cells where his two youngest waited along with his sons girlfriend, someone he had considered another daughter.

The three were in a small undecorated room that had two chairs and a table. Hermione and Ron had the chairs and Ginny was sitting on the table. The two Weasley's had been snapping at each other but a fierce glare from Hermione kept them from attacking each other.

As soon as Arthur stepped into the room Ginny launched herself at him, 'Daddy please you have to tell them to let us go, we haven't done anything!'

Arthur pushed his daughter away gently keeping a hold on her shoulders, 'do you really believe that?' he asked her seriously.

'Daddy! You can't believe what they're saying about us! We didn't do anything!' she was shrieking as she finished her rant.

'Do you really believe that?' he asked watching her before turning to Ron and Hermione. Ron was staring at him defiantly while Hermione stared at the floor. She at least had the grace to look ashamed.

'Ginerva don't,' Arthur said in disappointment, 'there is ample evidence that you have done what everyone had been accusing you three of.'

Ginny wrenched herself from her father and let out a frustrated scream and stomped her foot.

'Oh just shut up you stupid slut!' Ron roared at his sister as Hermione shrank back against the chair.

'Ronald!' Arthur glared at both his son and his daughter.

'They've been at each other's throats since yesterday Sir,' Hermione said softly.

'I see,' he glanced from Hermione to his children, 'I can't help you. You have done this to yourselves and you're old to face your own punishments.' He sighed as Ginny began to whine; Ron however just pushed his chair into a corner and pouted. 'Look I just came down here to let you know something happened last night,' Arthur announced.

'What?' Ginny demanded, 'Harry confessed to being the slut he really is?' she sneered as she crossed her arms.

'No, after you were brought in so was your mother. She was hidden so you wouldn't be upset. She had a heart attack last night, the guards hadn't checked because they were all needed at the prison because of a prisoner riot. 'You'll be allowed to go to her funeral, and then your trials will begin.'

Hermione choked back a sob as she covered her mouth. Ron looked like a sulking child as he pouted in his corner.

'Liar!' Ginny shouted as she launched herself at Arthur, 'she's not dead! She's not!'

'I'm sorry Ginny but she is,' Arthur replied. Ginny pulled away from Arthur and curled into herself and sobbed.

Arthur tried to comfort his children but neither would have it. He was surprised when Hermione approached him.

'I'm sorry about Mrs Weasley,' she offered sadly.

'Me too,' he replied, though neither was really sure if they were sorry about her death or what had happened to his family.

'Mr. Weasley?' she asked softly.

'Yes Hermione?' he gave her a sad smile.

'Can you tell Harry that I'm sorry?' she requested, her voice barely above a whisper.

'Hermione?' he asked confused, trying to figure out if she was being sincere or not.

'I'm sorry about what happened I was promised things that I knew I wouldn't be able to get on my own.' Once she started to speak it was like a dam had broken and she couldn't seem to stop, 'I messed up royally and I know I did and I'm sorry. You were the best friend I ever had and I screwed everything up and I know you'll never forgive me, I don't deserve it but I want to apologize, so I'm sorry.' She sobbed when Arthur pulled her into his arms.

'You can tell him yourself at the funeral okay?' he said softly as he rubbed her back.

She nodded into his chest and they stood there for a moment before the guard came in.

'Time to go Minister,' he announced.

The three teens gaped at Arthur.

Ginny immediately start shrieking about how this was a waste of time and that on his word they could be free and this whole thing could be avoided.

Ron was yelling about how he had just been used by the two bitches and that he was just an innocent.

Hermione watched them both and shook her head sadly.

'Minister,' the Auror called again.

'They, we should all be punished sir. Don't let them off simply because they are your children, you should punish them because they are.' Hermione said over both the Weasley children.

'Fuck you!' Ron bellowed slapping Hermione.

'Take them out of here and keep them separate,' Arthur told the Aurors who immediately came in for Ginny and Ron.

'Hermione,' Arthur turned to the girl.

'I'm okay Minister Weasley,' Hermione said, 'I just wish it hadn't come to this.'

'I know,' he replied, he turned to the remaining Aurors, 'keep her away from the other two.

'Thank you Minister,' she said softly as she was lead out of the room.

'You can still call me Arthur,' he called after the girl. She would still get a severe punishment but it wouldn't be as harsh as the others because she seemed genuinely remorseful. At least Arthur hoped she was.

*

Arthur arrived back at Hogwarts much to everyone's surprise.

Charlie was there was Lucius and Remus was next to Severus, and Harry was snuggled up in Draco's arms, half asleep. Hank was sitting across from his brother.

'Arthur, what happened? Is everything okay?' everyone was suddenly alert and watching Arthur.

'I don't know. My children are going to jail and don't think they did anything wrong and my wife died last night, I don't know how to feel.' He replied.

Hank pulled Arthur into a fierce hug. 'I'm sorry,' he whispered.

'Thank you,' he whispered back.

He glanced at his two sons Charlie didn't know what to think and Harry looked like he was blaming himself.

'Harry, no, it was a heart attack. You had nothing to do with her death.' He said startling everyone.

'But...' he tried but Arthur cut him off.

'I will not let you blame yourself for a death that no one could have predicted. Her circumstances were from her choices and hers alone. Please Harry don't blame yourself for this,' Arthur was now on his knees in front of Harry and Draco.

'I'm sorry,' he whispered softly.

'I know,' Arthur replied, 'but Hermione seems to be genuinely remorseful about what she has put you through. She'll want to talk to you at the funeral just so you're warned.'

Harry nodded and leant back into Draco. Charlie and Lucius soon left for their own rooms and Hank brought Arthur back to his own rooms to explain what he had been going through, to take Arthur's mind of his own problems for a while.


	13. Devour

_AN: Hank shall henceforth be known as Rhett, because let's face it Rhett is a much cooler name than Hank. No offence to anyone named Hank, I know a Hank he's a pretty decent guy._ _This story is now M (that's mature even if I'm not sometimes) because now there's sex! Yay smut! It's at the end, but it's sort of important for Remus just so you know._

13 Devour

Molly's funeral was a small affair, just her family and a few close friends.

Afterwards as everyone milled about, Draco had his arm around Harry and they were chatting with the twins.

'Harry?' Hermione asked softly afraid of incurring his wrath again.

He glanced at her, surprised at how timid she was, he sighed, 'what is it Hermione?' He didn't want to cause a scene so he tried to as polite as he could but his irritation seeped through.

'I just, I wanted to say that I'm sorry,' she said fighting back tears. 'I was wrong to do what I did and you have every right to tell me to fuck off and to never want to see me again and I completely understand that but I wanted to tell you that I know I fucked up our friendship. I wanted so badly for my mum to be proud of me but nothing I ever did was good enough. No matter how much trouble I got into at school she never ever paid me any attention, it was always my dad and I love him for that but he wasn't her. The whole thing was my mother's idea and she said that if I went along with it then she would be proud of me and I so badly wanted that Harry that I threw away the best friend I ever had and my father. I just wish,' she sobbed here and Harry took pity on his cousin because he realized that that was what she was, and pulled her into a hug.

'I may not like you very much right now Hermione but you are family, I just need some time…' he trailed off know Hermione would know what he meant.

'What do you mean family?' she asked as the words registered in her brain.

'Is everything alright here?' Severus asked as he joined the group with Rhett.

Hermione launched herself at Rhett, 'Daddy I am so sorry!' she cried as she sobbed into his chest as she mumbled incoherently with the occasional clear sorry.

'I had hoped I had taught you better than this,' Rhett began which only caused her to sob harder, 'but you are my daughter please don't disappoint me again. I don't think my heart could take loosing you,' he finished.

'Thank you Daddy,' she whispered into his chest, she pulled away after a few moments, 'Harry said that we were family, did you mean that?' she asked turning to the boy.

It was Rhett that answered, 'Mione, honey, this is Severus Snape, I recently found out that he is my brother, and that my name is actually Gareth Snape so you and Harry are cousins.'

Hermione launched herself at Harry who had to be steadied by Draco, 'I won't disappoint you, any of you again.' She said looking from Harry to her father to her uncle to Draco and the twins.

'Miss Granger,' one of her guards came over then, 'it's time to go.'

'It's Miss Snape,' she said softly as she allowed the guard to lead away.

'I promise,' she said loudly with one final glance back. Her guard met up with Ron's a Ginny's and touching the portkey they all vanished.

*

Rhett and Arthur sat in silence for a few minutes before Rhett took Arthur's hand.

'Are you okay?' he asked. He wasn't really sure what the relationship had been like between Molly and Arthur but she had been his wife so this couldn't be easy on him.

Arthur didn't immediately reply. He simply stared at their entwined hands.

'Molly never did that.' He stated after what seemed like an eternity.

'Did what?' Rhett asked letting Arthur play with his fingers.

'This,' he stated holding up their entwined hands.

'I loved her when we got married. She was beautiful and passionate and loving and I couldn't get enough of her and then something changed, after she had the twins and her brothers died. She wasn't the same after that. Lately it's like I don't even know her, like when she sent Harry that Howler, my Molly would never have done that before. I didn't know who she was anymore. And I don't know whether to cry because my wife is dead or to celebrate because that bitch can't hurt my children anymore.' He paused and sighed. 'I think I accepted the fact that my wife had died a long time ago and now well I don't know how to act.' He added.

Rhett pulled Arthur to his feet, 'you should get some rest, everything will be clearer in the morning,' he said as he led Arthur to the bedroom.

Arthur let himself be pulled into the bedroom. And soon enough he was ensconced in the comforting blankets that smelt faintly of Rhett his mind supplied.

Rhett had gone to leave but Arthur called him back. 'Can you stay, please?' he asked quietly.

Rhett was surprised to find that Arthur looked incredibly lost, and he looked much younger than his thinning hair lead everyone to believe.

Rhett pulled on some pyjamas that he had found and crawled into bed. He was surprised but didn't say anything when Arthur curled up into him.

'Thank you Rhett,' Arthur said softly as he placed a soft kiss to Rhett's jaw. Rhett's arm tightened around Arthur.

*

'Charlie?' Lucius asked when they got back to their rooms. Charlie had gone to the liquor cabinet and had downed a tumbler of firewhiskey.

'I'm so confused Luc, I mean she was my mother but she just seemed to... I don't know, she wasn't the same woman she used to be.' Charlie said not moving from his spot where he was leaning against the counter.

Lucius moulded himself to Charlie's back, 'its okay to feel and it's okay to be confused. She was your mother.' He said softly.

Charlie turned and buried himself in Lucius neck and the blond wasn't surprised to feel the tears on his throat. He held Charlie as the redhead cried for the mother he had lost.

*

Harry and Draco lay entwined on their bed. Draco was holding Harry as he alternately ranted and sobbed about Molly.

'She was always so nice to me, and then she sent that howler.' He managed, 'I didn't like her but I didn't want her to die.'

'I know baby,' Draco said softly as he rubbed Harry's back.

*

Severus watched Remus pace, 'what is it Wolf?'

'I don't know, I'm just anxious and I don't know why?' he replied as he gnawed on his thumb.

'Maybe it's the funeral,' Severus suggested taking a sip of his scotch.

Remus shook his head, 'no it's not that,' he pulled off his robes and Severus was surprised to see that he had soaked through his shirt, 'so hot Sev,' he mumbled before he was straddling Severus and hungrily devouring and part of Severus he could attach his lips to.

'Remus, nyagh, Rem-ah,' Severus' hips bucked up into Remus and their hardening cocks brushed together eliciting moans from both men.

'Sev,' he moaned as he sucked on Severus' bottom lip, 'I need you,' he moaned as he kissed his way to Severus' throat.

Severus' squeezed Remus' arse and he ground himself into Severus' lap. With a whispered word Severus had Remus naked while he stayed fully clothed.

'Need you Sev,' Remus moaned as he unbuttoned Severus' shirt so he could kiss each patch of skin as it was exposed. 'Need you in me, filling me with this long hard cock,' Remus was undoing Severus' pants at as he mouthed the erection that was hidden there. Remus eagerly yet tenderly freed the throbbing erection from its clothe prison. 'Need to feel you pounding into me coating my sides with your creamy, delicious cum.' Severus' thrust up into Remus' mouth as he wrapped it around Severus' cock as his hand buried themselves in Remus hair.

'This'll be-ah,' he inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself enough to talk, 'If you want me inside you, stop,' Severus rushed out before Remus sinful tongue stole the words from him. He had no idea Remus' tongue was that agile, it seemed to be massaging the underside of Severus' cock as it delved into the slit at the same time.

Severus chanced a glance at the slightly younger man and the sight of Remus on his hunches his lips wrapped around Severus' cock and his own fingers stretching his entrance was enough to send Severus to completion as Remus drank down everything the potion master had to offer. Severus head dropped back onto the couch.

Remus grinned as he kissed his way up the potion master, not touching the cock that hadn't softened. He was once again straddling Severus' lap as he devoured the mouth before him.

Both men cried out wordlessly as Remus sank down onto the overly sensitive cock below him. Severus didn't know how he was still hard or how he could get even harder as he was sheathed in the tantalizing heat that was wrapped around his cock.

Remus seemed to calm once Severus was fully buried in his arse and he dropped his head onto Severus' shoulder, 'So good, so full,' he mumbled repeatedly as Severus' hands traveled his body lightly skimming up his sides and tenderly stroking his back.

Remus began to rock his hips and Severus groaned before cupping Remus' arse cheeks and standing. Remus let out a manly "eep" and clung to Severus as he carried him to their bedroom.

With a whispered word Severus' clothes were in a pile on the floor and he was carefully laying Remus on the bed.

'Sev,' Remus moaned as Severus gently pulled himself from Remus only to thrust into the willing body below him. He was allowed a few passion driven thrusts before Remus locked his legs around his waist and rolled them.

Remus moaned as he was able to take more of Severus' cock deeper into his body. Remus hung his head, his hair curtaining his face.

Severus hissed as Remus' fingernails dug into his chest, Remus tossed his head back and the grin he gave to Severus was almost feral. He smashed his lips into Severus' who moaned in satisfaction and thrust his hips up in to Remus. Severus could feel a sharp stinging in his chest as Remus' nails became claws and he gently soothed the hands as Remus began to rise off of Severus' cock. Remus began to glow as he all but slammed himself down on the hardness inside of him.

'Remus,' Severus breathed letting the other man use him as he wanted.

'You feel so good,' Remus moaned as he panted even as he lavished where ever he could with his tongue, 'filling me with your cock.'

Severus moaned Remus never talked like that, ever.

'Come for me Sev, fill me with your delicious cum, make me yours,' Remus whispered to Severus as he nipped at the ear.

Severus howled his release as he soaked Remus' channel and even as Remus covered both of them in his own essence, the glow around him intensified before it blinked out.

Severus hands wandered Remus' sweat slicked skin as Remus panted into Severus' neck.

He carded a hand through Remus' hair and stopped suddenly. He grinned as he figured the furry ear that was now perched atop the middle of Remus' head.

'Remy?' a low rumble that wasn't quite a purr was his reply. Severus' other hand traveled down Remus' flank to the small of his back where he found a soft tail. He smiled as he fingered the soft fur, 'Congratulations Wolf, you are now a Lycan,' Remus head snapped up so he could look at Severus' reaction. He didn't seem at all put out or disgusted and Remus lifted a hand to his head to find the ear that Severus wasn't gently rubbing. Once found both hands found the tail that was at the base of his spine.

'I don't feel much different,' Remus asked as he tried to see his own tail.

Severus let out a deep chuckle, 'I didn't expect you too.'

Remus swatted at his chest, and then cowed back when Severus winced. 'Sev, I'm sorry I didn't mean to...' his ears flattened and he looked ready to bolt.

'It's okay Wolf,' Severus soothed pulling Remus back down, 'look,' he ran Remus' hand over the already healing scratches, 'they're healing already.'

'But,' Remus looked sadly at the newest scars his mate now sported, 'you don't need any more scars and you really don't need me to give them to you.' he snatched back his hand when he saw the sharp claws he now sported.

Severus pulled Remus hands back to him and kissed each finger tip, 'I adore you my Wolf no matter if you have claws and a tail or if you had a hideously large nose with a wart and only one testicle and you were missing 3 fingers and if your second toe was bigger than your big toe and you had a terrible skin rash and you always ate lemon drops...'

Remus had to laugh, 'alright Bear I get it,' he leaned down to give Severus a sweet gentle kiss, 'I love you, more than I ever thought possible.' He whispered softly before he began to suckle on Severus neck just below his ear.

He thrust up, his cock re-awakening at the attention his throat was being given. Remus moaned and Severus rolled them so he was on his arms over Remus.

Severus languidly thrust into Remus as they licked and sucked on whatever flesh they could reach. Their coupling wasn't as fast or frantic as it had been earlier and soon after both found release, Remus curled into Severus, who wrapped himself around Remus and both fell into a peaceful, sated slumber.


	14. A Welcome Burden

**14 A Welcome Burden**

Harry and Draco had lapped into silence. Harry's head was resting against Draco's chest.

'I love you, you know that right?' he asked breaking the silence.

'And I adore you my Tiger,' Draco replied, 'what's this about?' he asked playing with the silky strands that he could reach.

'I can't tell the man I love how I feel about him?' Harry asked getting to his knees, he had a playful smirk.

'Not unless you're looking for something,' Draco replied running his hand along Harry's arm.

Harry gave Draco a sweet, passionate kiss, 'make love to me,' he whispered softly, between kisses.

Draco pushed Harry far enough away so that he could see Harry's eyes. He could always tell what Harry was thinking or feeling through those emeralds.

'Please,' Harry pleaded trying to thrust against anything.

Draco couldn't resist, not that he wanted to but he was worried about Harry.

When Draco didn't respond or reply immediately Harry pushed himself off Draco, 'fine, you don't want me, I can understand that,' he stormed to the door.

'Harry wait,' Draco caught his arm and spun him around holding the smaller wizard to his chest. 'I didn't mean for you to think I didn't want you. I'm just worried about you, are you sure you're ready for this?'

Harry pulled his arm free, 'yes I'm sure I'm ready for this otherwise I wouldn't have asked,' He was angry and Draco knew it, he just wasn't sure why.

'Why are you angry then?' he asked gently.

'Because I finally offer myself to someone and they turn me down, I finally have a choice in the matter and the one I want doesn't want me.' Harry replied.

'I never said that I didn't want you, Harry.' Harry was about to protest at Draco's gentle denial, 'you never let me say anything.'

'You didn't have to,' Harry replied as he looked down at his shoes trying to hide his tears.

Suddenly Draco's lips were on Harry's and the blonde was dominating the kiss, tasting every inch of Harry's mouth, running his tongue along teeth and muscle.

Harry moaned, clinging to Draco.

'I want you, Harry so badly.' He breathed when they parted for air as he rested his forehead against Harry's.

'Then have me Dray, show me what it should be,' Harry pleaded softly as he let his outer robe fall to the floor. Draco's hands fluttered over Harry's chest and arms that were still covered in a white oxford shirt. Harry's hands trembled as they tried to undo Draco's robe. He was so focused on his task that he startled, when Draco's hands clasped his gently.

'Harry, my Harry,' he whispered as he kissed Harry's hands tenderly. 'I won't hurt you and if at any time you want to stop just say the word.' He didn't let go of Harry's hands as he met Harry's eyes.

'Bernie Bott,' Harry replied with a hesitant smile.

'What?' Draco asked confused.

'That's the word,' Harry replied his smile growing a little, 'well words.'

Draco laughed, 'alright, good to know,' he bent slightly and captured Harry's lips with his own, causing the smaller wizard to moan softly.

Draco broke the kiss only to pull off his robes. He kissed Harry again this time urging Harry to jump so he could wrap his legs around Draco's waist.

Harry moaned as his rapidly hardening erection brushed against an answering one in Draco's pants.

Draco kissed Harry softly, as he carried the lighter wizard to the bed.

'I don't want to hurt you Harry so please if anything I do makes you uncomfortable just tell me and I'll stop,' Draco said again as stared into Harry's orbs.

Harry reached up and gently cupped Draco's cheek and he smiled when the blonde closed his eyes as he leaned into the touch. 'I know my Dragon, I trust you.'

Draco's eyes flew open and he studied Harry's face and eyes for a few moments before he kissed Harry with all the love and desire and passion he could muster.

'You mean more to me then I can even put into words,' Draco panted when he pulled away so they could breath.

Draco then began to slowly stripped Harry of his clothing, starting with the white oxford. Draco unbuttoned it slowly kissing Harry's chest as he exposed the lightly tanned flesh.

Harry tried to reciprocate but Draco stopped him, 'no Harry, tonight I do all the work, you just lay back and enjoy,' Draco admonished as he stopped Harry's traveling hands. He kissed Harry's palms and placed them both in one of his own hands and raised them above his head. His free hand ran up Harry's exposed side, Harry shivered at the touch.

'You taste so good,' Draco murmured as he licked and nipped at Harry's chest paying special attention to his pebbled nipples. While he laved Harry's chest he pushed off Harry's shirt and tossed it to the floor. He continued to kiss and lick Harry as he moved down Harry's torso. He lapped at Harry's naval, tonguing the indentation as he wanted to do other places.

Draco's finger's skimmed along the edge of Harry's waist band making the Tigris squirm and let out a breathy giggle that turned into a moan as Draco nuzzled Harry's erection through his pants.

Draco teased Harry as he slowly pulled the first button free, then he slowly traced his fingers down to the second button popping it free, the third button snagged and Draco used his tongue to free it. The fourth button was released as Draco placed a teasing kiss to the damp blue cotton that covered Harry's erection.

Harry moaned digging his fingers into the blonde locks at his crotch only to have the head go lower as Draco pulled Harry's boxers down. He pulled of Harry's trainers and socks, tossing each item over his shoulder with a rakish grin before he suddenly yanked off Harry's pants. Draco sat back on his heels and admired the form in front of him. He slinked his way up Harry's body, 'beautiful,' he would murmur after several kisses to whatever body part he was at.

'Dray, please,' Harry moaned as Draco bypassed his aching cock and nipped his hips.

'Please what my Tiger?' Draco asked as he feathered kisses along Harry's throat and jaw.

'Do something,' Harry panted then gasped as Draco's hand brushed against his hardness.

'What would you have me do?' Draco smirked playfully as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of Harry's blue boxer briefs. 'Do you want me to touch you?' he ghosted his hand along Harry's taut stomach, 'or about I taste you?' he gave a nip to the wet spot on Harry's briefs.

'Ungh! Dray anything! Please!' Harry pleaded thrusting up into the air. Draco pulled down the blue cotton and tossed the last garment that had covered Harry to the floor.

With one last concerned look to Harry who nodded and fisted the blonde hair Draco licked the underside of Harry's aching and purple cock. Draco gripped Harry's hips so he wouldn't thrust up and he engulfed the hardened flesh before him. Harry let out a strangled cry as he flooded Draco's mouth with his essence which Draco drank down hungrily. Harry lay panting as Draco lapped up any of the pearly fluid that had escaped.

'Gods Draco,' he moaned as Draco aligned himself with Harry, pressing his damp crotch and semi-erect cock into Harry's thigh.

'I am far from done with you,' Draco said with an impish grin. He crawled off the bed and slowly began to strip.

Harry settled himself against the pillows behind him to watch his hands fluttering down to his groin periodically as his cock twitched but he didn't actually touch himself, it was almost as if he was afraid.

'Touch yourself Harry,' Draco commanded and watched as Harry's, tentatively at first gripped his cock each stroke was more sure and Draco looked pleased. 'That's it, do what feels good.' Harry's other hand trailed down to cup his balls, he rolled them gently before his hand traveled farther. He caressed the patch between his anus and ball sac then he moaned as a finger found his hole.

Draco's own cock pulsed as he watched Harry touch himself. He quickly shucked the rest of his clothing and rejoined Harry on the bed. One of his hands traveled Harry's abdomen to join the hand on his cock and the other traveled lower, he licked and nipped at Harry's cock again but didn't take it into his mouth, instead sucking on Harry's balls one at a time. He kissed Harry's perineum before he lapped at Harry's hole, causing the brunet to buck up and babble incessantly.

Harry's hands fell away to grip at the bed sheets as Draco's tongue circle the muscle around his opening. The blonde nipped and sucked at the opening as he languidly stroked Harry's cock after thumbing the slit, Draco griped the base of Harry's cock as he speared his tongue and thrust into the hole. He moaned at the musky taste of Harry and the vibrations made Harry shudder and moan but not come, thanks to Draco's hand.

Harry moaned and writhed uncontrollably as he clutched at the sheets as Draco tongued his hole.

Harry was too lost in his own pleasure to notice when Draco summoned a small jar of lube, he slicked his fingers up and gently inserted one finger into Harry's anus.

The 'Dra-ay,' which Harry gave, was a strange mix of a heated pleading moan and a begging whine.

Draco continued to lave attention onto Harry's entrance with his tongue even as he slid in a second finger, he began to scissor them and Harry arched up of the bed with brushed that nub of nerves.

Harry babbled incoherently as Draco continued to assault his entrance with three fingers.

Harry began to plead with Draco for him to add more fingers or something bigger or to do something, anything after a particularly hard thrust that Draco twisted his fingers on.

'Please Dray, I need to feel you in me, please.' He pleaded and whispered and pushed back against the digits that had invaded his entrance.

Draco carefully removed his fingers and Harry moaned at the loss.

'Do you want to be on your stomach or your back?' Draco asked gently rubbing his hands up and down Harry's thighs.

Harry parted his thighs more as he replied, 'just like this I want to see you as you fill me, please Dray,' he pulled Draco down so he could assault the blonde's mouth before he huskily whispered, 'need you.'

Draco assaulted Harry's mouth and neck before he pulled back and to position his cockhead as Harry's entrance.

Harry gasped as Draco pushed his cock into the quivering hole.

'Harry?' Draco asked in concern.

'I'm fine Draco,' Harry mumbled as he met Draco's gaze.

Draco pushed in and Harry relished the burning. Finally, finally after what had felt like an eternity to Harry Draco was buried to the root in his body.

Harry had never felt so good, ever. He was filled and complete and Draco was inside of him because he wanted to be there and because Harry wanted him there.

'How are you feeling my Tiger?' Draco asked as he brushed back the hair that was sticking to Harry's forehead.

'So good my Dragon,' Harry replied as he ran his hands up Draco's arms to his neck and then ran them through the disheveled blonde locks. He pulled Draco down she he could devour Draco as he began to rock his hips. 'Move damn it!' he commanded when he broke the kiss.

Draco chuckled as he resumed ravishing Harry's lips and tongue, he moved down Harry's jaw and throat as he pumped into Harry in short thrusts.

Harry clutched at Draco's back, moaning. 'More, please, harder!' he pleaded gripping Draco's buttocks trying to drive Draco into him.

Draco pulled out only to leave the head of his cock inside Harry's tight heat and he stayed there a moment making Harry whine. With a smirk Draco drove into Harry who bucked up as his prostate was battered with the forceful thrusts of the blonde.

It didn't take long for Draco feel his impending orgasm, he covered Harry, laying chest to chest with the smaller wizard and kissed Harry hungrily. Harry returned the kiss pouring as much of his feelings into the kiss as he could. Draco reluctantly ended the kiss but only to whisper a smoky,

'Come for me,' into Harry's ear, Harry howled as he exploded, untouched, covering both their stomachs and chests in pearl fluid. He had come so hard stars were still appearing in his vision.

Draco watched Harry orgasm in awe and as Harry's tight channel pulsed around his aching cock he cried out wordless as he filled the heat surrounding his cock, having the most powerful orgasm he had ever had. He slumped down onto Harry, who clung to the blonde as they panting.

'Merlin Harry, that was,' Draco paused trying to find the words to describe what that was.

Harry couldn't meet Draco's eyes, worried about what he was going to say.

Draco gently nudged Harry so he could look him in the eye, he grinned, 'that was fantabulistic!' he finished.

'What? Really?' he asked obviously surprised.

Harry looked up at Draco in confusion, 'Merlin's left nut sac Harry, I haven't ever cum that hard.' He replied brushing Harry's plastered hair off his forehead, 'Ever.' He added for good measure.

Harry then surprised Draco by rolling them over, 'well then we should see if we can do it again.' Harry smirked as he kissed Draco's throat, sucking on that spot that made Draco squirm.

'I don't know if I can Tiger,' Draco relied sounding disappointed even as Harry began to rock. The blonde moaned as he cock started to harden again.

Harry languidly rocked himself on Draco's cock as they touched and kissed any patch of skin they could touch and soon enough they were crying out for each other as they had their third orgasm of the night, it wasn't as powerful as the second one but that didn't seem to matter to either one of them. They lay together curled on their sides facing the other afterwards panting in sated exhaustion.

As Harry was about to cast a cleansing charm on them Draco stopped him. He kissed Harry softly and summoned a warm, damp cloth to wipe first Harry down with then himself.

He banished it back to the bathroom before pulling Harry to his chest and tangling their legs together as he spooned himself behind his Tigris.

*

A few days later an emotionless Harry sat next to a enraged Draco, the brunet had the blondes hand in a death grip, as the judge, Amelia Bones read off a list of charges against Ron and Ginny Weasley and Hermione Snape.

Amelia had started at that but decided to focus on the matter at hand.

'How do you plead?' she asked looking at the three defendants before her.

'Not guilty,' Ronald replied gruffly.

'Not guilty,' was Ginny's tearful declaration.

'Guilty,' Hermione replied, holding her head high. She wasn't proud of what she'd done but she would own up to her mistakes and face whatever punishments came to her.

Ron and Ginny glared at the girl because if one of them was guilty then maybe the other two were as well.


	15. Criminal

_I apologize for the delay in this and in Tarnished Silver my only excuse is that nothing is coming out to my satisfaction... I will be finished this becuase I feel there is only a few more chapters left and then I'll try to focus on Tarnished, which will be getting a face lift. Hope you enjoy!_

_

* * *

_**15 Criminal**

After hearing from almost everyone involved the Wizengamot had finally come to a decision.

As head Amelia Bones stood and spoke, 'After much deliberation we, the Wizengamot, declare Hermione Granger, Ronald and Ginerva Weasley guilty of all charges. The Weasley's have pleaded not guilty and have shown no remorse for their actions. They have disregarded the safety of hundreds of student, all minors and have done unspeakable things to a fellow student.

'The Weasley's wands shall be broken and they shall be stripped of their magic and sentenced to no less than 15 years in Azkaban.' Here Ginny started to cry hysterically while Ron began to yell angrily. 'After such time, they will be evaluated and further judgement shall be given. Hermione Granger, because you have pleaded guilty and have shown true remorse, you will serve 2 and half years in Azkaban and serve another 5 under house arrest to be supervised by Remus Lupin and Severus Snape. You will also have to perform 500 hours of community service which has yet to be decided.' Amelia turned to the other members, 'is this acceptable?' she called out.

A rumble of agreement was her reply.

Several Aurors appeared next to the trio and began to lead them out. Hermione went quietly casting an apologetic glance at Harry as she passed while Ron and Ginny fought every step of the way until they were stunned on Kingsley's order.

*

'Mr. Weasley!' Harry shouted as he ran to catch up with Arthur and Rhett after the trial. Draco and Severus were behind him, though walking at a much more leisurely pace.

'Harry, you're more than welcome to call me Uncle Arthur or just Arthur if you prefer.' He added seeing the wince at the word uncle.

'I'm sorry Mr. Weasley, I didn't mean for anything-' Harry's apology was cut short by Arthur raising his hand.

'You have nothing to apologize for. You didn't do anything wrong and nothing is your fault.' Arthur said rather forcefully. 'They made their decision and, unfortunately you and several others were hurt by those choices but you didn't make them do what they did. Harry, you were a victim in this and none of it is your fault. No matter how you might feel, no one blames you for what happened.' He finished pulling Harry into a hug.

'I'm still sorry though,' Harry said almost pouting.

'I know you are,' Arthur said softly, gently kissing the dark hair of his youngest son.

'Harry?' Rhett said, not wanting to ruin the moment but wanting to speak to Harry himself.

Harry, still in Arthur's arms blinked sheepishly as he wiped his eyes.

'Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Granger.' He said automatically.

Rhett surprised Harry with a light chuckle, 'it's actually Mr. Snape now Harry, besides you're my nephew I fully expect to be called Rhett or hey you or oi or hay dad's brother or douche bag or jackass or whatever you want to call me at the moment,' He offered with a friendly grin.

'Thank you Rhett, um I'm sorry about your daughter though,' Harry said, his guilt shining through.

'Merlin Harry you have got to stop apologizing for everything,' Lucius said suddenly from behind them. 'What other people decided to do isn't your fault!' he said bopping Harry over the head lightly.

'Hey!' Harry cried out indignantly as he batting away the hand.

'He's right you know,' Draco said joining the group, wrapping his arm around Harry.

'It's just hard when most of your life everything that went wrong was blamed on you.' Harry admitted with a blush as he let Rhett pull him into a tight hug.

'We'll get it through you're thick skull eventually,' Lucius declared.

'We should be getting back to the school,' Severus announced. 'Are you and Rhett staying at the school?' he asked Arthur, as Rhett was talking to the younger wizards in the group.

'Rhett is because he's hoping to learn to control his magic better.' Arthur replied.

'And you?' Severus asked gently, at least as gently as Severus Snape could.

'I don't know, the Burrow has so many memories…' he trailed off.

Severus gently squeezed his shoulder, 'why not stay at the castle and rebuild the Burrow? There are more than enough people who would be willing to help,' Severus suggested glancing at Rhett and Harry who were trying to convince Fred and George to release Draco from the headlock he was in.

'What about the boys, they grew up there.' Arthur said lamely.

'I have a great idea for the Burrow when you rebuild it,' Charlie said finally joining the group.

'What are you doing with the ghoul in the attic?' Bill asked his arm around a pretty girl with purple hair and blue eyes.

'What are you guys talking about?' Percy appeared next to Arthur. He had only recently reconciled with his family and was still leery of his brothers.

'Dad wants to redo the house.' Charlie informed him before anyone else could.

'Really? Because I know someone who can get us a great deal on building supplies,' He offered with a hesitant smile.

'Well then, I guess I'll have to start making plans in the morning.' Arthur conceded.

'Can I help, I mean before Hermione was born I wanted to be an architect…' Rhett said with a fierce blush colouring his cheeks. 'I have a portfolio of my sketches, most of them are apartment buildings and bungalows but I mean I can, if you want, I would love to...' He trailed off at the amused look on Arthur's face.

'I would love to have you design my new home.' He said giving Rhett a hug.

Rhett blushed as his brother and nephews started to laugh at his awkwardness.

'Don't you have to go to school or something,' he snapped half heartedly at them, which only caused them to laugh harder.

Arthur took pity on him, not that he really needed it and guided him and the group back to the floo so they could head back to Hogwarts.

*

Back at the school everyone parted ways heading to their own rooms.

Harry collapsed on the couch in Severus' chambers with a sigh of relief. Draco dropped down next to him.

Remus and Severus were having a quick word with Lucius and Charlie before they joined the two youngest in Severus' living room.

Remus placed a silence bubble around the pair as Severus served up some drinks. They looked incredibly peaceful on the couch, Draco was leaning back against the couch and Harry was between his legs resting against Draco's chest with the blonde's arms around the brunet. Both boys were fast asleep.

Severus and Remus spent the next few hours chatting about nothing and everything with the exception of the trial that they had just seen. They finally carefully placed the sleeping teens in bed before setting up a game of chess.

*

'How are you feeling?' Rhett asked as he poured Arthur a cup of tea with a generous amount of bourbon in it.

Arthur accepted the cup and rubbed his face with one hand. 'I don't know, relieved I guess but worried for my children.' He replied as he leaned back into the couch taking a drink of the tea-ed down bourbon. 'What about you, you're daughter is in jail too?' he asked after a moment.

'I'm all right but my daughter isn't in jail for as long as yours are.' He replied. 'My daughter has also been drifting away from me for the last few years.' Rhett replied, sadly.

'Are you going to take her for house arrest?' Arthur asked.

'No Sev will, we talked about it and decided that it would be easier for him to do the house arrest thing.' Rhett replied.

Arthur nodded and after taking another drink of his bourbon he dropped his head back and sighed.

Rhett gently pulled his cup from Arthur's fingers and placed in on the table.

'Why don't we not talk about our children for once, I think that you need some attention.' Rhett said as he carefully straddled a startled Arthur.

He ran his hands up Arthur's chest before massaging his shoulder's before he leaned down and tentatively kissed the older man. Arthur moaned into the kiss as his hands travelled up Rhett's thighs.

Arthur hadn't been this turned on in a long time and he relished the feel of another hard body against his slightly softer one.

Rhett rocked against him as Arthur's hands travelled the warm back that had been discovered. Rhett moaned as Arthur pulled him closer.

The two men lost themselves to each other for a few hours forgetting about the rest of the world.

*

A few doors down found Lucius and Charlie sitting in front of the fire. Charlie was lying on the couch, his head in Lucius' lap as the blond gently carded a hand through the fiery locks.

Charlie rolled over to lay in his back as he looked up into Lucius icy blue eyes. He gave a soft smile that managed to be full of mischief before he turned his head and nuzzled the flaccid cock through Lucius' trousers.

Lucius moaned as his fist tightened in his hair as he thrust his hips up.

Together the pair managed to undo the blonde's fly and pull the rapidly hardening flesh free.

Lucius moaned as Charlie took all of him into his mouth on the first go and swallowed around the thick cock.

'Charlie,' Lucius managed to pull Charlie off his cock, 'what are you-' Charlie cut off his question with a fierce kiss.

'I want you inside me Luc, it's been far too long,' Charlie replied as he straddled the other man.

Lucius moaned as he squeezed Charlie's ass as the redhead ground his hips into his blonde's.

Spelling their clothes off, Lucius pulled Charlie into the bedroom where the blonde proceeded to devour every inch of his Weasley before he thrust into the small hole that he had only just been licking and nipping at.

Charlie cried out as Lucius managed to hit _that_ spot on the first try and then practically every thrust after that.

Lucius had tried to make their coupling last as long as he could but it had been so long since he'd been buried inside that tight heat, okay it was only last Tuesday but it still bad him shiver.

As Lucius stroked Charlie's hard length as he thrust into the redhead he felt the velvety walls clamp down around him and suddenly Charlie was crying out incoherently as he splattered their bellies with the white pearly fluid and Lucius was filling Charlie as he bit down on the dragon tamer's shoulder.

They lay panting in sated bliss for a few moments with Lucius resting his forehead on Charlie's shoulder.

'I love you,' he softly admitted, kissing the bite he had given Charlie.

Charlie held Lucius tightly, 'I love you too,' he whispered back. Lucius pulled back, slightly shocked at what had just been said. He searched Charlie's face for what he had no idea but after a minute where Charlie only looked concerned, he bestowed a toe curling, leg popping kiss that was full of everything he felt for the redhead underneath him.


	16. Want

Two months later Severus and Remus sat on the blanket under the full moon. Severus was watching Remus as he dipped his strawberry into the melted chocolate and slowly ate the sweet treat.

'Must you make that infernal throaty groan rumble thing all the time,' Severus said, trying to sound more irritated and angry than he really was.

Remus blinked as he swallowed the berry then licked his fingers of the chocolate. 'What?' he asked as innocently as he could when his emotions had a tendency to show through the two ears that were perched on his head and his tail that was thumping weakly against the blanket.

'You have chocolate, just,' Severus didn't finish instead he leaned over and kissed the chocolate from the corner of Remus' mouth. 'Delicious,' he smiled.

Just then two tigers, not quite cubs, though just as awkward, but not completely adults but just as dangerous, came barrelling out of the forest. The white one only managed to just miss both the chocolate and Remus but collided full force into Severus as it launched itself after the other tiger.

At first glance the cat that was rolling around with Remus didn't look like a tiger. However on closer inspection its stripes were almost blue while the rest of its coat was black.

Remus laughed when the tiger butted he head and soon enough an auburn wolf was wrestling playfully with the tiger.

'Draco if you think for one moment that I am going to _frolic_,' he added as much scorn and distaste to the word as he could, 'then you are far less intelligent then I initially gave you credit for,' He sternly told the white tiger that was now crouched, its rear end wiggling in the air as it made to pounce.

Suddenly the black tiger launched itself at the white one and they were rolling in the grass nipping and batting at each other again. The wolf approached Severus and nuzzled his crotch.

'Get your flea bitten muzzle away from my crotch if you which to spend tonight or any night in bed.' He growled at Moony.

The wolf's head shot up and he pressed his nose to Severus cheek before licking him and bolting out of arms reach. Suddenly Snape was Snape anymore but a large, fluffy white dog, a Samoyed and he tackled the wolf. The pair of canines tussled as they rolled in the dewy grass.

'If you're not careful Severus,' a smooth aristocratic voice said from a few feet away, 'someone might think you were actually having fun.' The two canines looked up and Lucius and Charlie before going back to each other.

Just then the tigers who had managed to disappear in to the forest had emerged, walking practically on top of each other. They dropped down onto the blanket next to Charlie who helped himself to the berries and chocolate. The tigers leaned against each other as they groomed the other.

Severus and Remus transformed back as Remus laughed at Severus scowl.

'What is he so cranky about now?' Charlie asked as Remus joined him in the chocolate dessert.

'You interrupted,' Remus replied with a smirk.

Charlie almost choked on his strawberry.

'It didn't stop those two,' Lucius replied nodding to the tigers that were lying peacefully together.

'They were hiding in the forest, away from prying eyes.' Severus replied and everyone could hear the unspoken lucky sods that hung in the ear.

Draco glanced up at them with a smirk, or as close to one as a tiger could get.

*

The next morning as everyone ate breakfast no one paid much mind as the owls delivered whatever mail they had, unless of course one was about to land in their breakfast.

Both Remus and Severus stared at the brown barn owl that was now sitting between them, waiting patiently for one of them to take his letter.

Severus was the first when Minerva coughed and nudged him with her leg, this seemed to snap Remus from his state and he fed the owl a piece of bacon before the owl flew off.

He quickly scanned the letter and stood abruptly. Remus and Minerva, along with the rest several staff members and students were watching in curiosity. Including Harry and Draco.

Their curiosity turned to concern when Severus mumbled an apology and beckoned Remus to follow him.

The pair could now feel all the eyes on them as they headed to the teachers entrance. Remus made sure to close the door behind him.

'Severus, what is?' he asked worry creasing his brow.

Severus just thrust the letter into his hands.

'_Dear Messuers Snape and Lupin,_

_I am honoured to announce that you have been approved for our foster parent program with the option to adopt. Further details will follow._

_Congratulations,'_

Neither Remus nor Severus noticed who had a sighed it, a Jake Bell, not that it mattered at that moment because Remus clutched the letter tightly as Severus tugged Remus into his arms and devoured the slightly shorter man's mouth.

They reluctantly pulled apart when a throat cleared from behind them. Minerva, Harry, Draco, Lucius and Charlie stood behind them while the rest of the school peered out from the great hall.

Severus glared at the students who were ushered back into the hall.

Remus beamed if slightly teary eyed as Severus returned his attention to the group.

'We're foster parents!' Remus announced proudly. Harry tackled Remus in a fierce embrace as Minerva congratulated Severus, Draco however seemed gobsmacked. It wasn't that he wasn't happy for them, he was thrilled, he had just never expected Severus to want to be a parent.

'I didn't, not originally,' Severus stated seeming to read Draco's mind, 'but then the wolf reminded me of how I practically raised you and that I had a fine son in Harry,' here both mentioned blushed, 'so here we are.' He shrugged as Remus swatted at him.

The rest if the day went fairly quickly and later that afternoon Remus, Severus and Harry, Draco had a Quidditch practice, all headed out to Hogsmeade.

While Severus headed to the apothecary in town Harry and Remus, because their overly sensitive noses couldn't handle the over powering smells, had opted to head to the toy store.

Severus had just come out of the apothecary in time to witness a young boy being scolded by his mother. He had no idea what she was telling the brat because he was too busy staring at the chain that the mother had slipped around his neck that was smoking.

Remus and Harry came out of the toy store with a bag each laughing about something until they both stopped and fixated on the angry mother and crying child.

Suddenly much to everyone's surprise, especially the father's who had just appeared the small boy flung himself at Remus.

Remus didn't have any time to react before the boy was ripped from his arms and the father snarled at him before the family disappeared, the boy struggling to get free.

'Okay that was in no way odd,' Harry commented when Severus joined them.

That night, as Harry told Draco, Lucius and Charlie about the incident, Remus and Severus had written a letter to Jake Bell about the child, they wouldn't get their response until the next morning before breakfast.

'_Dear Mr's Lupin and Snape,_

_Without a name, either of the child or the parent's there isn't much we can do at this time. I do however encourage you to contact me, or an Auror the next time you see this family, should you see them again._

_My sincerest apologies,'_

It was signed by Mr. Bell.

Remus sighed as Severus crumpled up the letter before straightening it out to put in their file that held a written version of the event from Harry, Remus and Severus, as well as the letter they had written to Jake, who was searching for any werewolf children.

'We knew that we wouldn't be able to do much without knowing his identity.' Remus said softly, as he gently gave Severus' thigh a squeeze.

'I know,' he sighed, 'it's just frustrating knowing that there's a child that is being hurt and there isn't anything we can do about it.' Severus replied.

There wasn't much Remus could say because he felt that way too so he simply cuddled closer to Severus who was absently rubbing one of Remus' ears.

Harry, Draco, Remus and Severus spent as much time over the next month and a half in Hogsmeade trying to find the little boy while Charlie and Lucius would go to London along with Arthur and Rhett.

They were about to give up, thinking that maybe the family had just been visiting when Jake Bell appeared in the great hall one morning. He was carrying a trembling bundle.

Jake Bell, a handsome man in his mid thirties with sandy blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes, approached the head table without so much as a glance at the students around him.

He didn't even so much as glance at the Headmistress as he approached the two men on her left.

'May I speak to you both Professor Snape, Professor Lupin?' he asked meeting both their gazes.

'Of course,' Remus replied standing and nodding to Harry.

'This way,' Severus replied leading the man out through the teacher's entrance.

Harry hurried to catch up, 'he is my son,' Severus replied at Jake's raised eyebrow.

Jake simply nodded, 'Cale?' he said gently, as he sat on one of the couches. 'Are you feeling better?' he asked pushing the blanket that was covering a small child.

Harry gasped as he took in the small bruised face while Remus growled and Snape's jaw clinched as he dug his nails into his palm.

'We received several complaints about severally abusive parents that would use a silver chain to hurt their child. When we arrived the father was trying to strangle the boy with it.

Remus approached the boy first. 'Sweet child,' he said gently as he reached out to gently stroke the still slightly pudgy cheek. The boy flinched and whimpered and Remus gently cupped the un-bruised side of the boys face. 'I'm not going to hurt you pup, no one here is,' he said softly.

Cale looked up and studied Remus for several long moments, then he struggled out of the blankets, growling when Jake moved to help and crawled onto Remus.

He stuck one thumb in his mouth and clutched Remus' robes in the other and burrowed into Remus' chest. Remus held the child tightly as the small body relaxed into sleep.


	17. Guarded

**17 Guarded**

Just then Draco appeared with his father and Charlie. They found Harry who was standing off the side watching as Severus spoke with Jake. Remus was gently rocking the boy who was sucking his thumb.

'Sweet Merlin,' Charlie whispered as they took in the small boy. Not only was his face bruised and scratched but he had bruised burn marks in his neck and his wrists.

'Isn't he a little old to be doing that?' Draco asked in a concerned oblivious way.

Harry glared at him before he replied, 'you go through what he did and tell me you wouldn't do that for some small form of comfort when no one would offer you any.'

Draco blushed as he realised that Harry probably knew better than any of them what the little boy was feeling.

'Harry,' Lucius asked almost afraid of the answer, 'is he the boy from town?'

Draco and Charlie's eyes widened in surprise, they hadn't even thought of that. Harry simply nodded.

'Thank you Mr. Bell. If there is ever anything...' Severus' offer was cut off as the other man held up a hand.

'It's Jake and all I want is for you to keep that boy safe,' he replied shaking Severus' offered hand.

'We'll take him to Madam Pomfrey and have her document everything and then he'll be as good as new.' Severus offered.

'I'll stop by in a few days to see how everyone is coping,' he said before he left via the floo.

After Jake left Severus watched Remus and Cale for a brief moment before he approached the pair.

'We should go, let them get to know each other,' Harry stated even as he ushered them out of the room as Draco and Lucius seemed to protest. Charlie seemed to understand and helped the smaller wizard pull the Malfoy's from the room.

*

Cale tensed as the dark man approached. He waited for something even though he knew that the wolf man he was ensconced in wouldn't let anything happen to him.

He remembered them from when his parents had taken him to Hogsmeade, at least he hoped that this was the same man, but everything had happened so fast but now he was with that man and he finally felt safe. Everything hurt but he was safe.

'Cale?' he looked up at the dark man through his shaggy fringe but didn't reply, his thumb still in his mouth. 'My name is Severus,' he continued, 'and the man who you're using as a chair,' Cale may have only been four but he blushed slightly but didn't move, especially when said man tightened his hold, 'his name is Remus.'

Cale pulled his thumb from his mouth but didn't let go of the shirt, 'Remus and Sev'rus,' he repeated softly.

Severus winced, but Cale didn't notice, because the only time he let anyone call him something other than Severus was when Remus was underneath him, or above him or... well he decided to cut that thought off now.

Remus chuckled softly, 'why don't we stick to Remy and Sev for now?' he suggested.

'Now however we have to get you to a healer,' Severus said standing.

Cale whimpered, 'Madam Pomfrey is an excellent healer, pup, she just wants to make you feel better.' Remus said as he stood. Cale wrapped himself around Remus torso and Severus wrapped a clean blanket around him.

Both were relieved that the gang hadn't decided to hang around in the hall outside their apartments and as they trekked up to the infirmary Remus and Severus pointed out several things to Cale but he remained firmly entrenched in Remus' arms, his face buried in his neck.

'Remus, Severus,' Poppy greeted the pair as they entered the infirmary, 'what can I do for you this afternoon?' she asked

'We have someone we'd like for you to look at.' Severus replied as he gently stroked the small back that was hidden under the blanket.

At Poppy's nod Remus took a seat on one of the beds and gently pulled the blanket away to reveal Cale. 'Cale I'd like you to meet Poppy, she's going to help you feel better.' He said softly.

Cale whimpered and clung to Remus, 'hush pup,' he soothed, 'we aren't going anywhere.'

Severus came and joined them on the bed and gently rubbed one of Cale's legs.

Poppy began to run her scans as Remus and Severus murmured softly to the little boy, she bit back a gasp as the damage to the boy's body was revealed. Only one other person that she could think of had experienced anything like it and that was his big brother.

'You're going to have a big, no two big brothers, and two uncles and all of them will spoil you rotten,' Severus was mumbling unintelligibly and Poppy didn't want to know what he was mumbling.

*

Harry was in heaven, he had never actually had free reign in a toy store, not like Dudley had and now it was like he was a 4 year old again as he raced from one toy to the next. He already had three plush toys tucked under his arm, a wolf, a tiger and a dragon.

Charlie had gone off to find anything Quidditch related leaving Lucius and Draco to stare after their partners in awed shock. For all he was spoiled Draco had never actually stepped foot in a toy store until he was 10 and had the Malfoy code of conduct drilled into his skull, as had Lucius. So as Draco cast an inquiring glance at his father, who smirked mischievously at his son, Lucius bolted into the store following Harry's path of devastation.

Draco, with an indignant cry raced to follow.

*

Poppy had, after finishing her scans, given Cale a healing elixir and a calming draught and soon the boy was asleep in Remus' arms.

'I'd like for him to stay the night,' Poppy said softly and, as Severus began to protest, raised her arm. 'I am well aware that you are a qualified medic, but there are more potions that I wish to administer and while you do an admirable job with Remus I would like to monitor him through the night.'

Cale whimpered in his sleep and curled into Remus, 'hush pup, we aren't going anywhere,' he soothed softly. The boy calmed and relaxed in Remus' arms.

'We'll always be your guards,' Severus whispered softly as he kissed the top of Cale's head.

As promised, Remus and Severus spent the night in the infirmary, unaware of the chaos that was going on in their room.

*

'NO! Damn it! That doesn't go there!' Harry stomped his foot in anger, he wanted his little brother's room to be perfect and these dunderheads weren't helping anything.

'Charlie, here, put this gig-gig over on that wall by the-' Draco said passing Charlie a net that went in the corner for stuffed toys.

'GET OUT!' Harry suddenly thundered, all four larger men stopped what they were doing, Draco and Charlie mid-pass and Lucius who was playing with the model of the Express on the floor.

'Harry,' Draco began trying to calm his boyfriend.

'Now!' he snarled sounding like the tiger he could be, magic crackling around him. Lucius stood and quickly ushered the other two out.

Draco stood dumbfounded as the door slammed shut in his face.

'What?' he asked intelligently.

'It would seem that Harry has a plan in his head on how the room should look and we weren't useful.' Lucius said as he summoned an elf for tea.

Sometime later, hours in fact, as Draco lay asleep on the couch with his Charms textbook on his chest, Harry stumbled from the room exhausted but content that the room was perfect. He sighed when he spotted Draco asleep on the couch and kissed his forehead as he mumbled an apology. In his sleep Draco reached out and pulled Harry down next to him as he rolled over. The couch enlarged itself as Harry settled next to Draco with the plush Dragon tucked under one arm.

*

Harry didn't wake till sometime in the afternoon, Draco however had finagled his way out of Harry, who had twined himself around Draco in the night.

Harry yawned and was surprised to find Draco sitting on the floor with Cale as Remus corrected papers.

'Morning,' he yawned rubbing his eyes, the dragon plush still tucked under his arm.

'Actually cub, that would be afternoon, it's almost 3.' Remus offered not looking up from the test he was marking.

Harry glared weakly at Remus before he looked down to find Cale tugging on his shirt. 'What is it little man?' he asked crouching down next to Cale.

'Are you Harry?' the boy asked shyly.

'I am, and you must be Cale,' the boy blushed but nodded, 'it's very nice to meet you.'

'Will you be my big brother?' Cale blurted not meeting Harry's eyes but staring at the ears on the top of Harry's head.

Harry smiled and dropped to his knees, 'of course I will,' Harry replied with a grin. Remus and Draco watched in shock as the little boy launched himself at Harry. He had only taken to Remus in such a fashion. Sure he was playing with Draco but he hadn't let Draco touch him or sit closely.

'You smell funny,' Cale said as he pulled out of Harry's embrace, even as he scrunched up his nose.

Harry laughed outright at that and ruffled Cale's hair, 'well then why don't you stay here with Draco for a little while longer while I go shower and then I can show you your surprise.'

'Surprise?' Cale, eyes wide, replied with all the excitement of a 4 year old promised a treat.

'Harry?' Remus all but growled as Harry passed by the table he was working on. Harry just winked.

When Harry emerged from the bathroom, showered and freshly dressed, Severus was on the floor with Cale and Draco, Remus was watching the trio with affection.

'Harry!' Cale exclaimed catching sight of the older boy.

'Oh good, now you can tell me why I can't get into that room.' Severus said more curious than anything else.

Instead of answering Severus, Harry looked to Cale, 'You ready for that surprise?' he asked impishly.

'Yes!' Cale shouted enthusiastically as he shot up and Harry hoisted him onto his hip.

He headed toward the warded room and nodded for the others to follow him.

With a wave of Harry's hand the door clicked open.

'Welcome, Cale, to your new den,' Harry said softly as he placed Cale on the floor and gave him a nudge. Cale could only stare at the room before glancing up at Remus who was only staring in awe at the room before he turned to Harry again who nodded.

As Cale stepped into the room it was as if he was afraid to touch anything, then suddenly as he spotted the stuffed wolf it was like Harry in the toy store all over again.

He flitted about from place to place, touching everything. There were toys, stuffed animals, large and small, of both magical and normal, everywhere, there were figurines scattered about and books, lots of books. The dresser was a dark wood that looked like a thick tree stump that went from floor to ceiling. The walls were painted as a mural, and it was like they were in the middle of a clearing in the woods. There were animals all around them, both magical and normal ones. There was even a net in one corner that looked like a spider web that held more toys.

It was the bed however that was the main focus. It looked like it was on an outcropping of rock. Cale was scrambling up the ladder with the wolf in his hand to reach the bed that formed a cave in the wall with half of it was in the wall the other half in the sun.

'This is all for me?' Cale asked incredulously from his perch on the bed.

Harry who had come in after Cale nodded, 'for as long as you want it.'

He scrambled to the edge of the bed and squealed in delight as the ladder changed to a slide as he touched the handle. He barrelled into Harry as he scrambled out of the cushions at the bottom of the slide.

'Thank you!' he repeated into Harry even has Harry picked him up.

'You are most welcome little one,' Harry said hugging the small body close.

'I want it for always,' Cale said making Harry chuckle.

'No wonder you slept so long,' Draco muttered as Severus and Remus could only stare in awe at the room before them.


	18. The Night

_Hey folks! I just wanted to apologize for the long delay, this was just not coming, the wall was too long, the block to big, the *insert analogy of choice. I hope you enjoy it. _

**18 The Night**

Everything was going well for the odd family. The next event that had happened to the family wasn't bad it was just... unexpected.

Over the course of the last few weeks Cale had become increasingly closer to both Remus, they were both part wolf, and Harry, they had both suffered terribly at the hands of people that were suppose to protect them, Severus and Draco had remained the outsiders. He trusted the pair but not like he trusted Harry and Remus.

It was a full moon and Cale's first since arriving at Hogwarts. It had been decided that Harry and Remus would be with Cale for the transformation while Draco and Severus worked on what they were currently calling Cale's Elixir.

Severus and Poppy had been discussing the Wolf's Bane potion, which Cale could take since he was actually a werewolf, and how much the small boy could take when Harry who had been taking inventory for Poppy butted into the conversation.

'Why not make Cale into a Lycan, I mean I know that's not what happened to Remus but what if you could I don't know, maybe combine Cale with the wolf, somehow... maybe...' he trailed off at the incredulous looks that both Poppy and Severus were giving him. 'Apparently that's the dumbest thing you've ever heard I am going to go over hear and not talk anymore...' Harry muttered as he went back to the potions he was cataloguing.

Suddenly he was pulled into strong arms that had come around his waist.

'You my son, are a bloody genius!' Severus said with so much conviction that Harry almost cried, which he didn't. And then just as suddenly he was let go and Severus and Poppy were arguing back and forth about whether or not that could be done, leaving Harry alone with the potions cupboard.

'No you go ahead I still have work to do here,' he called after them slightly peeved that they hadn't included him. He spent the rest of his inventory grumbling about lazy fathers and erstwhile possible employers.

*

So on the night of the full moon, Draco and Severus were ensconced in Severus' lab while Harry and Remus were with Cale for the full moon.

Moony was wrapped around Cale, as the boy whimpered as the moon made its appearance, bathing the tiger and two wolves in moonlight.

After the transformation Cale huddled in Remus' protective embrace for almost ten minutes before the small wolf peaked out of Remus' cocoon.

He struggled to get free of the hulking wolf to examine this other creature.

It was different than him but was still a part of his pack. He whimpered, there was someone missing, two someone's actually. Harry and Remus, as Pheo and Moony, traded a look as Cale burrowed into Remus.

Moony gently nudged Cale, trying to figure out what was wrong with the cub. A second later Cale was pelting, rather clumsily, toward Hogwarts. Harry and Remus followed but didn't stop him. They did however growl at anyone who tried to stop the wolf cub.

*

'He's with 'Ry and Remy,' Draco said softly not looking up from the beetles he was crushing, 'he'll be okay.'

Severus sighed, 'I know, I just,' before he could say what he was feeling they both turned to a scratching at the door, curious, Draco got up to see what it was. He stumbled back when a wolf cub bolted past him and began to pull on Severus' pant leg.

Draco turned to find Harry watching in fascination but Remus was laughing at the sight.

'He was quite distressed in the woods and came bolting into the castle,' offered Remus as he watched Cale with Shadow and Severus.

Severus gave a half hearted attempt to get the cub to stop pulling his pant leg and then, much to Draco's astonishment, turned into the fluffy white dog, without an argument, as Remus became his wolf.

Draco stumbled having been caught unawares when Shadow head butted him. He gave a great sigh and turned into a tiger.

Cale wanted to play so he and Moony play fought and the others watched in amusement as Cale managed to climb all over Moony.

It didn't take very long to tire Cale out as the transformation had taken a lot out of him.

Eventually the small cub tried to get up onto the chair that Severus was in and Severus tired of listening to the whimpering had hopped down and gently taken Cale by the scruff of his neck and resettled in the chair. Remus, of course, joined the pair and would have chuckled if he could have when Severus dropped an arm over Cale to settle the young cub.

The next morning Lucius had been selected as the one to check on them because no one had seen them.

He was shocked but highly amused to find the small human child cradled between the large white dog and the auburn wolf on Severus' chair and the two tigers, one white, one black, on the couch, curled into one another.

He had to take a take several photos, for blackmail.

*

Rhett and Arthur were bent over plans for the new house when a nondescript barn owl landed on the table. The missive it had delivered hadn't been very informative just that Arthur was to report to Azkaban as soon as possible.

'Do you want to go alone?' Rhett asked concerned.

Arthur stared at the missive in apprehension. It had something to do with one of his children, of that he was sure but he had no idea what to expect, so he blushed slightly when he replied, 'I would really appreciate it if you could come with me.'

Rhett offered him a gentle smile and kissed his knuckles, 'of course.'

The pair made it to the prison about an hour later and Arthur was surprised to see Kingsley waiting for him.

'I'm sorry about this Arthur but it was best you come as soon as you could manage,' Kingsley said as Arthur nodded.

'What happened?' Arthur asked, unable to keep the anxiousness from his voice.

'We don't know all the details but it's in regards to your daughter. It seems that she still harboured feelings for Harry and believed that he would come rescue her, she hadn't had anything to eat or drink in several days and her body just gave up.'

Arthur stopped walking, 'what?'

Kingsley sighed, 'she died, sometime after dinner and before breakfast, she was discovered not too long ago. I'm sorry Arthur but she's died.'

Arthur suddenly grabbed Rhett's arm, his baby girl couldn't be dead. She was too young and full of life.

'Arthur?' Rhett's voice brought him back.

'She was my baby girl,' he trailed off and Rhett pulled Arthur into his arms and the older man buried himself in the crook of the younger man's shoulder. He didn't cry, he simply needed a moment to get his thoughts together and Kingsley gave him that.

*

Arthur lay on the couch in one of the guard rooms staring at the ceiling, wondering how it had come to this. His wife was dead as was his baby girl, his youngest son was in prison and one son was estranged, the other four were scattered about United Kingdom. Which he supposed was probably normal but he just had no idea it would be like this.

He sighed and stood, and almost fell back onto the couch. Standing in the door way was Ron with Kingsley behind him.

'He wanted to see you,' the tall dark skinned man explained.

'I just... Is she really dead?' Ron looked up with pleading eyes.

Arthur nodded and Ron sighed. 'She was so desperate for Harry to come and save her. Hermione and I tried to get her to eat but she wouldn't listen to us. She kept insisting that Harry was coming. I'm sorry Dad,' he finished.

'I know Ron,' he replied resting a hand on his son's shoulder.

'No just about Ginny, but about everything. I shouldn't have done that. I just wanted to be noticed.' He admitted, his eyes on his lace-less shoes, shame coloured his entire being.

'It's good you finally realize that, but I'm not the one you should be apologizing too.' Arthur gently reminded him.

'Think he'd listen?' Ron sounded mildly hopeful.

Arthur sighed as he studied Ron, he seemed genuine but Arthur couldn't know for sure, not anymore. 'I don't know Ron, give him more time, you all really hurt him. He trusted you and threw it all back in his face.'

'Time to go Ron,' Kingsley announced from the door where he had watched the whole thing.

Ron nodded and gave his father a hopeful look as Arthur squeezed his shoulder. He was still angry with Ronald but it was fading, however he believed it would only be truly gone when his youngest son spoke to Ron.

*

'Dad, what are you doing here?' Hermione asked surprised to see her father sitting in one of the visitors rooms.

'I wanted to see how you were doing,' Rhett replied.

'Why what happened?'

'This morning they found Ginny,' Rhett started.

Hermione gasped and tears filled her eyes, 'I thought I had gotten her to eat finally,' she whispered.

'This isn't your fault,' her father told her adamantly.

She swiped at her eyes, 'I just... she... I tried to talk to her but she wouldn't listen to anyone. She was so focused on Harry that she refused to believe what anyone told her.'

'You aren't responsible for other people's choices,' Rhett said sadly.

Hermione looked up at her father, 'I know...' she sighed.

The guard knocked on the door, and Rhett sighed, 'you be good,' he said kissing her head.

'You too,' she replied with a small smile.

*

That night Arthur and Rhett poured all their energy into planning the new house. How many bedrooms, how many bathrooms, how big the closets would be, anything to keep their mind off Ginny who would be buried tomorrow next to her mother.

*

'I'm sorry about Ginny, Arthur.' Harry said finally getting a moment alone with is third father.

'Thank you Harry, so am I,' he replied offering the boy a glass of red wine.

'Harry,' Ron said softly as he and Kingsley joined Arthur and Harry.

Harry took a step back, into Severus who had his back to them as he talked with Rhett and Hermione.

Ron looked guilty as he spoke, 'I just wanted to say I'm sorry, about what I said and did. About everything. It was uncalled for and just plain stupid. I know you probably won't ever forgive me but I wanted you to know that I realized that I was wrong and way out of line,' he said.

Harry didn't say anything but he nodded before Ron was taken away again. It was a start. And that's almost what mattered.

**The end...?**

_Well that's all folks, I know it's probably what you wanted, and it's certainly not what I expected when I started it. I would love to write more for this but there just isn't anything left for it, I'm sorry. If you have any ideas I'd be happy to hear them. You never know what might spark something!_

_Thanks to everyone who favourite, reviewed, alerted and so on and so forth. I hope you enjoyed the ride, as odd as it was! ;)_


End file.
